Le pacte de la colombe blanche
by Hisokaren
Summary: Quand un nouveau Prof de DFCM se mêle de la vie des élèves de Poudlard...pourrissant par làmême la vie de notre sorcier brun, selon ses dires, en l'obligeant à passer une semaine en la compagnie d'un certain blond FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Auteuse : KKK : Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, légèrement OOC, lime ou lemon (je ne sais pas encore)

Couple : Mon couple favori... on ne sort pas des sentiers battus

Disclaimer : Heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin vu qu'ils sont passé par chez moi, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fic... Kavan est à moi par contre

Note : Hum... Ça m'arrive souvent de faire ça : j'ai relu un roman que j'ai écrit (et toujours pas fini d'ailleurs) et comme pour Gundam, j'ai pensé à mes deux chiris ... En fait mes propres persos ressemblent beaucoup dès le dépars à Harry et Drago, bien que le contexte soit totalement mais totalement différent. Ah oui ! C'est une fic cadeau pour Here, ma puce...

Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Prologue :

Allongé sur son lit, Harry fulminait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Etait-il entré sans le savoir dans la quatrième dimension ? Peut-être...

Étrangement, allez savoir pourquoi, cette idée ne le réconfortait guère.

Car même si rien... Rien... Rien du tout n'allait normalement à Poudlard et ce même en sachant que « Poudlard étant Poudlard et vice versa », il n'en était pas moins que la dure réalité se rappelait souvent à lui. Et pas de manière très douce... D'ailleurs qui a déjà dit que la réalité était douce ? Certainement pas lui !

Après la bataille qui avait conduit Voldemort à sa perte, Harry avait espéré pouvoir enfin être tranquille... Vivre en paix, puisque le plus persévérant de ceux-qui-rêvent-de-me-tuer était à présent six pieds sous terre.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à l'arrivée inopinée d'un certain professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui lui pourrissait la vie sans même s'en rendre compte...

En instaurant cette nouvelle règle, bien que guidée par de bons sentiments, Kavan Asmoldiss faisait vivre un véritable cauchemar à Harry Potter et bien d'autres élèves.

Le pire, dans cette histoire, était que Dumbledor avait approuvé « l'idée du siècle » d'un coup. Comme ça. Même Rogue, en lequel Harry avait pour une fois fait confiance pour réduire cette idée à néant, avait accepté sans même rechigner. Non, non ! Je vous assure c'était le monde à l'envers...

Enfin, maigre consolation pour Potter, il n'était pas le seul à bénéficier de ce que le Professeur de défense qualifiait de... comment déjà ? Ah, oui ! « Pacte de la colombe Blanche » ! Non, mais quel nom stupide franchement... m'enfin, après tout, à y regarder de plus près, un nom aussi bancal pour une idée tout aussi bancale... Ce n'était pas mal choisi.

Un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un venait de se rétamer par terre, sortit momentanément Harry de ses pensées. Sans se lever, il tourna la tête vers la porte latérale à son lit et soupira.

« Hum, se dit-il, c'est probablement Malfoy qui fait encore des siennes ! »

Oh ! Une petite explication s'impose, je pense. Le fameux pacte qui réduisait à néant la vie de bien des jeunes élèves de notre chère école de magie consistait à créer de nouveaux liens de fraternités entre les maisons. Jusque-là, rien à signaler me direz-vous. Mais, le plus intéressant reste à venir. Tous élèves ennemis devaient pendant une semaine, se supporter et nouer de solides liens d'amitié ou au moins (selon les propos d'Harry) tenter de ne pas se tuer pendant un laps de temps définit...

Des chambres voisines avaient donc été prévues spécialement à cet effet... ((1))

Et naturellement, le hasard (autrement dit une fanficeuse particulièrement sadique) avait décidé de transformer la vie d'Harry en un véritable bordel, car à n'en pas douter son partenaire de fortune était : Drago Malfoy...

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui se demanda Harry ? Pourquoi pas Crabe ou Goyle, qu'il dépréciait tout autant que Malfoy ? Car à défaut d'être aimable, eux au moins priveraient Harry de sarcasmes, de remarques vexantes et de sourires narquois... Ils n'avaient pas le cerveau plus large que celui d'une souris... Mais le pacte était le pacte...

Et... À bien y réfléchir, son pire ennemi après Voldemort sur sa liste de ceux-qui-rêvent-de-me-tuer, était bel et bien Malfoy : Le grand Drago Lucius Malfoy...

Mais Harry étant Harry, le désormais célèbre briseurs-de-règles, il n'avait d'autre intention (et ferme)... que de ne pas se forcer à apprécier Malfoy ! Comment pourrait-il d'ailleurs un jour apprécier un être aussi vaniteux et expert en coup tordus ?

Harry mécontent soupira pour la énième fois, quand un nouveau bruit sourd le surprit. Il ferma les yeux, mais le bruit fut suivi d'un énorme boucan à en réveiller un sourd.

Il décida finalement de se lever pour voir ce que Malfoy pouvait bien trafiquer pour faire un tel vacarme.

Il frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Il recommença plusieurs fois, avant d'entendre un léger couinement plaintif qui le décida à entrer sans permission.

Il ouvrit la porte, et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Il écarquilla les yeux face au monumental bazar qui régnait dans la chambre du si « distingué» Drago Malfoy.

Une tonne incommensurable de vêtements jonchait le lit et une partie du sol. Des malles étaient ouvertes par-ci par-là, des parchemins éparpillés sur le tapis et quelques livres de magie ouverts et délaissés comme de vielles chaussettes, finissaient de planter le décor. Une odeur bizarre flottait dans l'air, mais Harry supposa que c'était certainement la mauvaise aura de Malfoy qui devait en être à l'origine.

Harry, cligna des yeux et chercha Malfoy du regard. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver, puisque ce dernier sortit soudain de derrière son lit en hurlant de joie.

« Ça y est sale bestiole, je t'ai enfin attrapé ! Ah ! On ne prendra pas Drago Malfoy, le meilleur attrapeurs de l'univers, pour un débutant, lança-t-il en souriant triomphalement. »

Harry cru que ses jambes allaient défaillir tant ce qu'il voyait lui coupait le souffle. Malfoy... LE Drago Malfoy, en train de sourire joyeusement et de parler comme si de rien était à un... un... Une chose étrange recroquevillée au creux de ses mains. Ce qu'Harry vit ensuite fini de le liquéfier sur place... Malfoy venait de porter l'objet-recroquevillé-non-identifié à son cœur, et le cajolait doucement, comme une mère le ferait avec ses enfants. Mais, il n'y avait pas que ça d'insolite...

Malfoy, d'ordinaire si soucieux de son apparence, avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements plissés et les joues sales... et il souriait... Oui, mes aïeux ! IL souriait. Pas son habituel sourire narquois, méprisant et glacial, mais un sourire franc, heureux et dénué de toute méchanceté... Ça, c'était une première ! Particulièrement pour Harry, que l'éventualité d'être tombé dans une quatrième dimension convainquait de plus en plus.

Il resta un moment à observer le merveilleux sourire de son ennemi juré (...le merveilleux sourire ! Non ! Il n'avait pas pu penser ça ! C'était certainement le contrecoup de la surprise !), avant que ce dernier ne remarque enfin sa présence. Malfoy, sursauta et se releva d'un bon, tenant toujours la mystérieuse chose contre son cœur.

Son sourire ne mit pas longtemps à défiger en voyant Potter debout dans l'encadrement de sa porte, au profit de son éternel masque de froideur. Il toisa Potter d'un air vaguement méprisant et pris la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter, lança-t-il sèchement. »

« Je... euh... je, bredouilla ce dernier encore sous le choc de savoir que marraine la fée n'avait pas maudit Malfoy en lui interdisant de sourire à vie, quand elle s'est penchée sur son berceau doré. »

« Alors, s'impatienta le supposé maudit. »

Harry secoua vivement la tête et repris ses esprits.

« J'ai entendu du bruit et je suis venu voir si tout allait bien, répondit-il avant de réaliser la bourde qu'il venait de faire. »

« Si tout allait bien », répéta Malfoy incrédule. Tu te moques de qui Potter ? Tu t'inquiéterais pour moi ? »

« Non pas pour toi Malfoy, cracha Harry. Pour les pauvres personnes que tu torturais probablement... »

Malfoy eut une moue de dédain et allait répondre vertement, quand l'objet-recroquevillé-non-identifié l'interrompit.

La chose bougea et Malfoy concentra immédiatement son attention dessus se comportant comme si Harry n'existait plus.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, non pas qu'il n'appréciât pas la manière dont Malfoy venait de se désintéresser de lui, mais il était curieux. Curieux de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu transformer ainsi le blondinet en mère poule.

Intrigué, il s'avança pour découvrir avec stupeur que Malfoy cajolait une drôle de... une boule de poil blanche... des oreilles pointues rabattues... un petit museau noir... de grands yeux d'un roux prononcé...

« Un chaton ! s'exclama Harry faisant tressauter l'animal. »

Drago leva vers lui un regard assassin, serrant un peu plus le félin chétif contre lui.

« Tu ne peux pas la fermer Potter ! Tu lui as fait peur ! »

« C'est bien un chaton, demanda le dénommé sans se préoccuper du reproche. »

« Non, c'est un scrout à pétard, rétorqua Malfoy excédé. »

Harry ne pu réprimer un sourire mi-amusé, mi-attendri. Alors, voilà le fameux mystère... La chose qui avait réussi à rendre Drago Malfoy Le Grand, presque gaga...

Il s'approcha davantage pour mieux voir l'animal pressé contre le torse de Malfoy quand ce dernier recula méfiant.

« Écoute Potter, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais si jamais tu t'approches d'elle pour lui faire quoi que ce soit, je te jure que... »

« Elle ? coupa Harry de plus en plus amusé. Alors chaton est une chatte ? »

« Oui ! répondit Malfoy, et alors, un problème avec les chattes ? ((2)) »

« Non, non, rien, dit Harry pensif, sans cesser de sourire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Potter ? Pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ? »

« Parce que je trouve drôle, dans tous les sens du terme, de te voir t'intéresser à autre chose qu'à ta propre personne, répondit Harry en tendant un bras dans la direction du félin. »

Malfoy prévint le geste en reculant, mais ô surprise, la petite chatte se libéra de l'étreinte du blondinet pour sauter dans la main d'Harry. Ce dernier la rattrapa et la colla à lui sans attendre et sans se soucier des protestations de Drago.

Elle était vraiment mignonne et Harry en croisant ses grands yeux de braises si innocents se prit immédiatement d'affection pour elle, comprenant par là même le comportement plus que bizarre de Malfoy. Et ce fut à son tour de craquer et de gagatiser en caressant doucement la tête du chaton, qui ronronnait de plaisir.

Drago, quelque peu jaloux il devait bien se l'avouer, de l'entente soudaine de son animal avec Potter, voulut le récupérer mais la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux l'arrêta.

Potter, souriait tranquillement donnant à son visage un aspect doux et incroyablement séduisant... Ses yeux d'un vert profond pétillaient... Et quand, la chatte grimpa sur son épaule pour se frotter sur son cou, il gloussa de plaisir et Drago se sentit fondre. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil tableau... À cet instant, il se surprit à envier la place du chaton au creux du cou d'Harry... Il avait subitement envie de toucher cette peau qui semblait si douce, si prompte à recevoir des bais...

Prenant brusquement conscience du cours que prenaient ses pensées, il jura mentalement et secoua vivement la tête. Non mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de réagir comme ça ? En plus il avait osé penser que Potter avait un visage agréable à regarder et un sourire délicieux à entendre... !

Ouh ! L'influence de cette bestiole était vraiment néfaste sur lui et avait un effet plus que désastreux sur ses hormones !

Harry remarqua l'air renfrogné de Malfoy et sourit.

« Tu es jaloux Malfoy ? »

« Moi jaloux ! s'insurgea le blond. Dans tes rêves Potter ! »

« Hum ! alors explique-moi l'air frustré que tu affichais il n'y a même pas une seconde ? »

« La ferme Potter ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais rapporter à la terre entière que j'ai un chaton ! »

« Hum... fit Harry pensif. »

Drago savait pertinemment qu'il venait de tendre une longue, une très longue perche à Harry qui ruinerait probablement sa réputation et bafouerait son honneur, mais il fallait qu'il sache. Et puis, même si Potter allait baragouiner à qui voulait l'entendre que Drago, lui, LE Drago Malfoy avait un chat... rectification un chaton mignon à croquer dans tous les sens du terme, et bien il se ferait un plaisir de se venger. Et la vengeance connaît un Malfoy...

« Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il. »

« Non, déclara finalement Harry. Il serait dommage de gâcher ta seule chance de devenir aimable, ajouta-t-il moqueur, bien qu'il y ait encore du boulot... »

Drago ne su pas comment interpréter cette réflexion et préféra la laisser en suspend. Que voulait-il dire par « devenir aimable ? »

Dans son monde aucun sentiment, mis à part la vantardise, la haine, l'orgueil, la méchanceté...( bref, tous les sentiments en totale opposition avec ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin à la gentillesse) n'existaient ou ne devait exister. C'était tellement et indubitablement Serpentard... Du pur et dur Serpentard...

Mais il fut vite rappelé à l'ordre par un chaton plaintif, miaulant à fendre l'âme.

« Elle doit avoir faim, dit-il en s'approchant d'Harry pour la prendre. »

Il ne prit pleinement conscience de son geste que lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la peau qu'il apprit douce du brun.

Un courant électrique le traversa et il avait la nette impression qu'Harry n'y avait pas été insensible. Ils avaient frémi en même temps.

Balayant les étranges et plus qu'embarrassantes pensées qui avaient assailli son cerveau en moins d'une seconde, Drago, saisi un peu brusquement l'animal avant de l'amener à son écuelle remplis de lait.

Il la déposa à terre, et l'observa attendri laper le liquide blanc ((3)) avec gourmandise.

« Elle est mignonne, dit Harry. »

« Hn, répondit Malfoy. »

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? C'est le chaton de Miss Teigne ? »

Drago ne pu empêcher un léger ricanement. Non, mais Potter avait vraiment une imagination débordante, à n'en pas douter. Tandis qu'il caressait la tête de son chaton, il répondit :

« Miss Teigne ? Potter, quand tu regardes Miss Teigne tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à Rusard ! Franchement, tu vois Rusard avec une femme ou pire avec des enfants ? »

« Nan, tu as raison, lança Harry en souriant. Mais d'où vient-elle alors, se risqua-t-il. »

Il était payé pour savoir que Drago n'était pas quelqu'un qui appréciait les interrogatoires, sauf si c'est lui qui les menait. Mais n'oublions pas que Malfoy venait de répondre par une plaisanterie et à lui qui plus est... Harry Monsieur-le-casse-pied-de-service Potter (selon les dire de Drago) en personne, ce qui était à inscrire dans les annales de Poudlard. Malgré tout, Malfoy avait toujours été un mec constant dans tous ce qu'il faisait. Il ne changeait que très rarement d'avis ou de comportement...

S'attendant donc à recevoir une réplique dans le genre « Qu'est-ce que ça peux-te faire Potter » ou encore « Ca ne te regarde pas le balafrer », il fut surpris d'entendre Drago lui répondre tout naturellement :

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé, il y a une semaine déposé devant ma chambre de Préfet. Au début j'avais sérieusement pensé la fiche dehors, mais elle est venue se frotter contre moi et j'ai craqué. »

« Hum, fit Harry pensif. »

« Quoi encore, lança Drago d'un air qui se voulait menaçant. »

« Rien... Ça me fait juste bizarre, d'apprendre que tu as un cœur, répondit Harry en s'agenouillant près de l'animal et lui. »

Drago le fusilla du regard, mais Potter lui renvoya son plus grand sourire, et il fut bien obligé d'admettre que cet imbécile de binoclard n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ce chaton avait de beaucoup changé sa manière de se comporter.

Mais, que Potter ne se fasse pas d'illusion, ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait craqué pour un chat qu'il allait devenir aimable, bien que le semblant de discutions qu'ils venaient d'avoir était agréable.

« Ne t'emballe pas Potter, cingla Malfoy. Ce n'est pas parce que je m'occupe d'un chat que je vais perdre mes habitudes. »

Étrangement, Harry ne prit pas cette réflexion au premier degré. C'est comme si avoir découvert cette facette, cachée de Malfoy, avait changé la donne de... quelque chose. Il ne saurait dire quoi. Mais quelque chose allait être différent.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

Puis, alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, il passa la tête dans l'encadrement et demanda :

« Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Je ne sais pas... pas encore, répondit Drago. Peut-être Granger, ajouta-t-il de son habituel ton cynique. »

« Pourquoi pas Pansy Parkinson répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Oh ! Vexé Potter ? Non, finalement j'aime bien Granger... Ça rampe les bestioles dans son genre non ? »

Un claquement de porte sec retentit et Malfoy sourit avant de saisir le petit animal.

« Pfff ! S'il croit que je vais donner le nom d'une sale sang de bourbe à mon petit chaton, murmura-t-il en serrant le félin dans ses bras. »

À suivre...

KKK :. Alors ?

Drago : Je m'occupe d'un chat ! .

Harry : Il s'occupe d'un chat ! .

KKK : Voui, et alors ? Elle est mignonne non ?

Drago : Non mais, tu veux ruiner ma réputation ou quoi ?

KKK : Rohhh ! C'est pas comme si c'était une catastrophe mondiale ! Et pi, elle le vaut bien non ?

Harry : Plus je te connais moins je te trouve normale ----

Drago : Voué !

KKK : Et fière de l'être na !

((1)) : Je sais ça fait un peu gros là, mais comme j'en ai besoin pour la suite de l'histoire alors je laisse comme ça v.v

((2)) : Hum ! Désolée pour le mauvais jeu de mot Ca ne m'est venu à l'esprit que bien plus tard enfin pour ceux qui on compris de quoi je parle .

((3)) : Dah ! Encore un mauvais jeu de mot même si ma copine prend ça pour une métaphore assez mal placée J'y peux rien moi je jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.


	2. Chapter 2

Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Auteuse : KKK : Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, légèrement OOC, lime ou lemon (je ne sais pas encore)

Couple : Mon couple favori... on ne sort pas des sentiers battus

Disclaimer : Heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin vu qu'ils sont passé par chez moi, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fic... Kavan est à moi par contre

Note : Hum... Ça m'arrive souvent de faire ça : j'ai relu un roman que j'ai écrit (et toujours pas fini d'ailleurs) et comme pour Gundam, j'ai pensé à mes deux chiris ... En fait mes propres persos ressemblent beaucoup dès le dépars à Harry et Drago, bien que le contexte soit totalement mais totalement différent.

Le pacte de la colombe blanche 1

La journée avait été éprouvante pour Harry, et pour cause, il avait passé la matinée à se coltiner les propos plus que mesquins de Rogue ainsi que deux retenues et cent cinquante-cinq point en moins pour sa maison.

Sans compter sur les jumeaux qui semblaient tout à coup s'entendre à merveille avec Colin, le jeune photographe prometteur... Photographe ? Non, paparazzi aurait un terme plus approprié. Le trio ne lâchait pratiquement plus Harry, le photographiant en toute circonstance et dans des situations très gênante pour la plupart. Heureusement, Harry avait su se faire comprendre, quand pour la énième fois, il l'avait pris en photo sous sa douche... Non, mais quel toupet !

Le début d'après-midi n'avait pas non plus été une partie de plaisir. Il venait de rompre avec Pavarti, et il avait constaté à ses dépens, que les soi-disant belles et douces jeunes filles qui rosissaient de plaisir en le voyant passer, se transformaient en d'indicibles harpies mangeuses d'hommes avec lui pour cibles. Le pire était les larmes de crocodiles qu'elles versaient et qu'il se sentait obligé d'essuyer par des paroles doucereuses et faussement compréhensives. Même Malfoy n'aurait pas fait mieux dans l'hypocrisie... pensa Harry sarcastique.

« À ce rythme-là, avait-il dit à ses amis, je ne trouverais jamais quelqu'un de bien. »

«Mais non, l'avait rassuré Hermione. (Brave Hermione XD) Pavarti n'était pas la bonne c'est tout, ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour ça. »

« Oui, ajouta Ron en souriant. Ce n'est que ta cinquième ex-petite amie après tout, il y en aura bien une pour convenir au célèbre Harry Potter. »

« Et puis il y a myriade de possibilité, repris Hermione sans se rendre compte de ce que ses paroles provoquèrent chez les deux garçons. »

« Hermione, dit Ron. Euh... Tu peux préciser ? »

« Il y a des millions d'autres poissons dans l'océan, répondit-elle un peu perplexe par la question. »

« J'espère que ça ne veut pas dire ce que ça veut dire, demanda Ron troublé. »

La jeune fille réfléchit un moment avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprises, et d'éclater de rire.

« Vous êtes vraiment tordus tous les deux, lança-t-elle en riant. Je ne pensais pas à ça voyons. Mais de toute façon si Harry se sent mieux avec des garçons pourquoi pas ? »

Harry déglutit difficilement, tandis que Ron ébouriffait doucement les cheveux d'Hermione (ignorant royalement au passage ses protestations) en la réprimandant et en lui expliquant les milles et unes raisons pour lesquelles son ami n'était pas gay...

« Mais... pensa Harry... sans pour autant préciser qu'il ne le serait jamais... »

Le trio se rendant joyeusement en cour de Défense contre les forces du mal, ne vit pas l'étrange silhouette au visage réjouit qui les suivaient.

« Bien, commença le Professeur de défense en croisant les mains, alors comment s'est déroulée votre première journée en compagnie de la personne que vous dépréciez le plus ? »

« C'est horrible, répondit Pansy. Granger est vraiment la pire cruche que j'ai connue, à ce rythme-là je ne tiendrais pas la semaine ! »

« Tu n'es pas en reste non plus, répliqua Hermione en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. »

Et ainsi commença un brouhaha infernal d'insultes et de reproches de la part de chaque élèves, qui ne cessa de s'intensifier jusqu'à ce que Kavan y mette fin d'un air plus qu'amuser.

« Et bien et bien, fis-t-il en levant les mains. Calmez-vous ! Le premier jour n'est pas le plus vivable, je vous l'accorde, mais vous vous apercevrez qu'au fil du temps, les relations s'amélioreront. N'oubliez pas que le but de ce pacte est de rapprocher les maisons entre elles. »

« Stupide, grommela Malfoy. »

« Vous avez dit quelque chose Monsieur Malfoy, tilta le professeur. »

« Un Malfoy ne se répète jamais, cingla le dénommé. Mais j'ajoute par contre, que jamais les Serpendards ne s'entendront avec ces imbéciles de Gryffondors ! Mieux vaut mourir pétrifié ! »

Le professeur, pas pour le moins du monde outré de la réplique, leva un sourcil amusé voire moqueur avant de se diriger vers la table de Drago, de se pencher et de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

La réaction du blondinet ne se fit pas attendre et il rougit violemment serrant les poings sur la table, les yeux arrondis.

Kavan satisfait, se redressa avant de rejoindre son bureau.

Harry, lança un regard intrigué à Malfoy qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, se demandant ce que le professeur avait bien pu lui dire pour murer ainsi ses lèvres et le laisser dans un tel état de transe.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'en inquiéter car Ron le sortit de ses pensées par un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Ce professeur est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas, lui chuchota le rouquin. Il a même réussi à clouer le bec de Malfoy... c'est un exploit ! »

« Il est flippant dans son genre, répondit Harry en souriant nerveusement. »

« Que tu dis, lança Hermione. Il est fantastique... Il a une sorte de force tranquille très attractive, ajouta-t-elle d'un air songeur. »

« Pfff ! Tu dis des bêtises, répliqua Ron jaloux. C'est quand même grâce à sa force tranquille que tu retrouves une semaine avec le bull dog de Malfoy ! »

« Roon, le réprimanda la jeune fille. Ça part d'une bonne intention ! »

« Ça m'arrache la langue de dire ça, mais Malfoy à raison, grommela le rouquin. Jamais les Gryffondors et les Serpendards ne s'entendront ! C'est peine perdue ! »

Kavan les observait avec un léger sourire en coin, et Harry se sentit inexplicablement rougir. Pour cacher son embarras il plongea le nez dans son livre ouvert et se mit à parcourir les lignes sans les lire. Mais la voix du professeur, lui fit lever la tête et il entendit :

« Je me doute que certains n'apprécieront pas ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais, et je tiens à le préciser, je ne fais ça que pour votre bien. Je tiens également à mettre l'accent sur le fait, qu'aucun des sorts de vengeance que vous pourrez me lancer ne fonctionnerons. Alors, vous allez bien gentiment vous lever, et échanger vos places. Autrement dit, que tous les couples ennemis se mettent ensemble. »

L'annonce fut accueillie par une vague de protestation véhémente, mais Kavan Asmoldiss ne courba pas l'échine, bien au contraire. Il ne s'en divertit que plus, et d'un coup de baguette, changea l'organisation de la classe, faisant ce retrouver Harry à côté de Drago, Hermione avec Pansy, Ron avec Flint et ainsi de suite...

Harry soupira et se dit que même dans son malheur, il avait de la chance. Malfoy et lui se retrouvaient à la dernière rangée loin des regards. Ainsi, si une effusion de sang était au programme, personne ne s'en rendrait compte avant que l'un d'entre eux ne meure.

Alors que le professeur commençait enfin son cours, Harry risqua un regard vers Malfoy. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ne prêtant aucune attention à son voisin de table et de chambrée. Il avait quelque peu repris ses esprits et fixait désormais un point invisible le menton dans une main. Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Malfoy était étrangement calme et n'avait même pas bronché quand le Professeur avait décidé de changer l'ordre de placement. Harry se demanda une fois de plus ce que le Professeur Asmoldiss avait bien pu susurrer à l'oreille de son voisin pour le mettre dans pareil état ?

Il se trémoussa un peu sur le banc, et attira l'attention de l'hypnotisé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, cravacha Malfoy. »

« Je ne regarde rien du tout, répondit-il avec une parfaite mauvaise fois. »

Harry s'attendait à une réplique bien sentie, mais Drago ne dit rien se contentant, d'une adorable moue dédaigneuse avant de détourner le regard. (Adorable...) Non. Harry rougit et replongea son nez dans son livre ouvert. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver pour penser comme ça ? Juste parce qu'il trouvait attendrissant de voir un chat dans les bras de Malfoy, tout mot à connotation affective et tendre, envahissait son esprit. Et il ne pouvait plus qualifier ce blondinet prétentieux d'autre chose qu'adorable ! Décidemment, ce chaton avait une influence néfaste sur lui et ses hormones...

La fin du cours arriva enfin, et Harry vit Malfoy débarrasser rapidement ses affaires avant de se hâter pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Il avait si faim que ça ? Non.

L'attitude de Drago était définitivement bizarre. Et cela n'était certainement pas uniquement due aux mystérieux propos que lui avait tenus leur professeur.

Harry, prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires, peu pressé de se retrouver dans le couloir, sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait l'objet de la poursuite d'une cohorte de phéromones en chaleur et probablement d'un trio plus qu'énervant. Mais c'était sans compter sur le plaisir presque jouissif que prenaient ses amis (et une fanficeuse vicieuse et pas navrée pour un sou) à le mettre dans l'embarra.

Enfin, le doux duvet de son lit et la chaleur rassurante de ses draps autour de lui. Harry était aux anges. L'intimité protectrice de sa chambre... Ici au moins, il était persuadé (enfin pas vraiment mais il tentait de s'en convaincre) que personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Il en était là de ses réflexions plus qu'intéressantes, quand un léger mouvement sur son lit le surpris. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser doucement près de sa tête et il se releva d'un bond, faisant volte face à l'intrus. Il arrondit les yeux, en s'apercevant que son vis-à-vis n'était autre que le chaton de Malfoy. Il soupira un peu gêné par son attitude, puis pris l'animal, lui donnant une caresse amicale sur la tête.

Le chaton ronronna de plaisir, se frottant davantage sur la main d'Harry pour accentuer le geste.

Harry sourit.

« Hum ! Toi au moins tu sais te faire comprendre, murmura-t-il en gourmandant le félin. »

« Miow... »

« Dis donc, s'exclama soudain Harry. Est-ce que ton propriétaire sait que tu es ici ? »

Une porte s'ouvrant à la volée, sur un Malfoy inquiet, répondit à la question du jeune magicien.

« Chaton ? Chaton ? appela Drago agité. »

« Il est ici, répondit Harry en se retournant. »

Drago laissa s'échapper un long soupir de soulagement avant de fusiller Harry du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche avec toi Potter ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais puisque tu te doutais qu'il était ici, tu ne devrais même pas poser la question, répondit-il en souriant. »

Malfoy roula des yeux avant d'entrer récupérer son chat. À ce moment aussi, Harry s'était attendu à une des habituelles remarques désobligeantes de Malfoy, mais rien ne vint, ce dernier se contentant de saisir l'animal, de regarder autour de lui puis de donner un léger coup du doigt sur la tête du félin.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'échapper, dit-il faussement sévère. Et en plus si c'est pour venir te réfugier dans la chambre de Potter, tu aurais pu au moins lui laisser un cadeau de bienvenu comme il y en a un peu partout dans ma chambre, ajouta-t-il une moue amusé aux lèvres. (KYAAAA... Je craaaque !) D'ailleurs je me demande comment tu as fait pour atterrir ici, chaton. »

Si Harry n'était pas assis au milieu de son lit, il se serait certainement fait très mal en tombant. Malfoy ne venait-il pas de faire de l'humour ? À un chat certes, mais de l'humour quand même ! D'accord ce n'était pas la première fois, mais deux fois en moins d'une semaine, c'était tout de même incroyable ! Particulièrement, quand ce n'est pas l'habituel humour malsain d'un Malfoy en forme... Harry accusa le coup et se leva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Potter, soupira lacement Drago, qui en avait assez que le dénommé l'observe comme un phénomène de foire. »

« Tu plaisantes en souriant... gentiment Malfoy ! Ça ne te ressemble pas... »

« Oui, tout comme ça ne me ressemble pas de m'inquiéter pour une si petite boule de poils, répondit-il avant de rougir. »

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait voulu répondre. Non de ... ! ((1)) Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'être si agréable !

Il allait se reprendre quand « chaton » ((2)) s'échappa sans prévenir pour sauter au sol. Drago et Harry réagirent au quart de tour, tentant de rattraper le fugueur, mais le destin (et une fanficeuse qui comme par hasard adore les vieux clichés dépassés) s'en mêla et dans une myriade de mouvements incroyablement compliqués, ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre au sol, le petit chaton se réfugiant tranquillement sous le lit.

Drago se leva lentement, encore sous le choc de sa chute, et, prenant appuis sur une main, se massa le crâne de l'autre.

« Outch, grimaça-t-il. Pourquoi le sol est-il aussi dur... »

Ignorant les deux émeraude vertes qui l'observaient troublées, il se mit à califourchon sur leur propriétaire avant qu'un léger rire ne le sorte de son hébétude.

Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche en réalisant qu'Harry était coincé sous lui (et entre ses jambes rappelons-le), mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

« Malfoy, ferme la bouche ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu me baves dessus. »

Drago ne réagit pas, trop stupéfait de sentir le corps gracile d'Harry sous lui. De plus, ce dernier en tentant de bouger pour se libérer ne se rendait pas compte des sensations qu'il réveillait dans les reins du blond.

« Euh ! Tu penses rester encore combien de temps comme ça, repris Harry sans cesser de gigoter et posant ses mains sur les cuisses de Drago. Pas que ça me dérange, mais tu n'es pas léger ! »

Harry rougit violemment... Qu'avait-il dit ? Que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être allongé sous Malfoy ? Non, non... de sentir Malfoy assis de cette façon sur lui ? Rahhh ! Peu importait la manière de formuler la question, cela revenait au même. C'est-à-dire à un Drago Malfoy plus que sensuel à califourchon sur un Harry Potter plus que troublé... Heureusement, pour lui Drago ne sembla pas tenir compte de ses joues empourprées, bien au contraire il avait pris la mouche.

« Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je pense que je vais rester dans cette position et t'écraser jusqu'à ce que tu meures asphyxié ! répliqua-t-il irrité. »

Le sang du sorcier brun ne fit qu'un tour et il le sentit se concentrer ailleurs que dans ses joues. Embarrassé et paniqué, il prit appuis sur les cuisses de Malfoy et trémoussa ses hanches sous le blond pour se dégager le plus rapidement possible, le soulevant légèrement sans se douter outre mesure qu'il l'excitait sans le vouloir.

Drago, excédé par les mains d'Harry sur ses cuisses et ses mouvements involontairement sensuels, saisit les poignets d'Harry et les plaqua avec force de chaque côté de sa tête. Puis il se pencha jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres séparent leur visage.

« Arrêtes ça Potter, grogna-t-il menaçant, mais la voix emprunte d'un certain désir. »

Harry soudain vulnérable, sous le poids de Drago et sa poigne de fer, émit un petit couinement plaintif que le Serpentard interpréta comme un gémissement. ((3))

À suivre...

KKK :.

Drago : Rahhh ! c'est vicieux d'avoir fini le chapitre comme çaaaa !

KKK : N'est-ce pas...

Harry : T'avais pas le droiiiit !

KKK : Que tu dis... J'ai tous les droits, j'ai le pouvoir... ; MUAHAHAHA... rire particulièrement diabolique.

Drago : Arrête de rire et met-toi au boulot ! Qu'on voit un peu la touche du prochain chapitre !

KKK : Hum, oui, mais pas tout de suite, je suis un peu crevée. Je n'ai pas encore dormi.

Drago : Ben va dormir alors !

KKK : J'ai pas envie.

Harry : Mah ! Hier soir pourquoi t'es allé dormir si t'en avais pas envie non plus ?

KKK : Ben en fait, je devais aller faire des photos d'identités...

Drago : Hum ! Ça explique tout, et tu es allée les faire aujourd'hui ?

KKK : Euh, non...

Harry : Et tu comptes les faire quand ?

KKK : Tout à l'heure vu l'heure qu'il est...

Harry : Et tu ne veux pas dormir ?

KKK : Non... De toute façon il fait déjà jour c'est trop tard !

Drago : T'es pas con toi hein ? --

KKK : Je ne dirais pas ça... Je pencherais plus pour complexe...

Drago : Dans ton cas la complexité, c'est de la connerie, donc déduction logique...

KKK : ----... Ce garçon est vraiment...

((1)) : On ne jure pas

((2)) : Juju : Il l'a fé exprès, j'en suis sûre...

KKK : Mm... Qui sait ? Lé malin le chaton...

((3)) : Juju : L'a vraiment un esprit dépravé. j'adoooore ça...

KKK : On devine d'où ça vient huhuhu


	3. Chapter 3

Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Auteuse : KKK : Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, légèrement OOC, lime ou lemon (je ne sais pas encore)

Couple : Mon couple favori... on ne sort pas des sentiers battus

Disclaimer : Heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin vu qu'ils sont passé par chez moi, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fic... Kavan est à moi par contre

Note : Hum... Ça m'arrive souvent de faire ça : j'ai relu un roman que j'ai écrit (et toujours pas fini d'ailleurs) et comme pour Gundam, j'ai pensé à mes deux chiris ... En fait mes propres persos ressemblent beaucoup dès le dépars à Harry et Drago, bien que le contexte soit totalement mais totalement différent.

Le pacte de la colombe blanche 2

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer tant le souffle de Malfoy sur son visage était brûlant. Il était dans un tel état de nerf, qu'il ne parvenait pas à analyser correctement ses émotions.

Le pauvre était mitigé entre la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Malfoy et le désir soudain qui embrasait son bas-ventre. Se sentir ainsi acculé contre le sol, ses poignets emprisonnés, son bassin collé au postérieur (qu'il découvrit ferme) du blond, l'échauffait dans tous les sens du terme. ((1)) Son sang était en ébullition, ses sens en alerte et sa peau hypersensible. Il se sentait aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant.

Drago n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il venait à peine de réaliser toute la mesure de son geste en placardant ainsi Harry au sol. Il le dominait entièrement, et savait à cet instant précis, qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait du brun.

Le libérer tout comme le prend... Non ! Non ! Non ! Impossible ! Pourtant, Harry éveillait bien en lui une flamme incandescente que même la force de sa volonté ne pourrait éteindre ou atténuer. Il le désirait comme n'importe quel homme pouvait désirer un corps.

Ses lèvres tentatrices, ses yeux verts : deux joyaux dissimulés sous une épaisse broussaille brune, sa peau légèrement tannée par le soleil... Harry était beau, à n'en pas douter. Et puis, les propos que lui avait tenus leur professeur de Défense trottaient encore dans sa tête... « Harry est... Harry est probablement... Il est... »

Poussé par un désir impérieux, une exigence souveraine, Drago se pencha alors lentement, très lentement se rapprochant petit à petit des lèvres d'Harry qui s'entrouvrirent immédiatement. Le blond fut surpris, et hésita un court instant, mais les réclamations de son corps balayèrent d'un coup son anxiété et il combla l'infime distance qui séparait encore leur visage. Mais que faisait-il ? Peu importe... la réalité s'éloignait peu à peu et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il pressa avidement sa bouche contre celle d'Harry et prit entièrement possession des lèvres corruptrices.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en demander l'accès, car Harry le laissa envahir sa bouche, la découvrir, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, l'enroulant, la caressant... Harry gémit, se tortillant langoureusement sous Drago, l'excitant davantage, le suppliant presque de pousser avant son exploration.

La magie qui les enveloppait à l'instant les grisait. Elle les isolait complètement du monde extérieur, bâtissant un mur invisible que seul la séparation de leur lèvre pourraient briser.

Drago ne voulait pas s'arrêter là... Il voulait garder la bouche d'Harry comme sienne jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais il savait que si le baiser se prolongeait, ils se perdraient tous les deux, franchissant une limite qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à dépasser. Pas encore du moins.

Harry le savait également, bien que tout son corps réclamait ce que son esprit lui refusait.

C'est donc dans un dernier soupir rauque que Drago rompit le flirt, relevant un peu son visage rougit par le désir et l'émoi avant de croiser deux émeraude visiblement déçues mais plus intriguées qu'autre chose.

Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de ses joyaux, avant de brusquement revenir à la réalité et de s'écarter précipitamment d'Harry, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Il se leva dissimulant sa bouche avec son avant-bras, avant de reculer les yeux écarquillés d'effrois.

« Putain Potter, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, hurla-t-il presque. »

C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question, répliqua Harry revenant peu à peu sur terre lui aussi.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, encore choqué par ce qu'ils venaient de se permettre de faire. Il se contenta de lancer à Harry un dernier regard dégoûté avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre.

Harry, se rassit difficilement, une main posée sur ses lèvres encore brûlantes du baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Drago. Soudain, la nausée le prit et il se précipita dans la salle de bain, éprouvant subitement le besoin de prendre une douche bien froide.

Toujours allongé sous le lit, le chaton grogna doucement, visiblement très contrarié. ((2))

À suivre...

KKK : Je sais, je sais ! Ce chapitre était extrêmement court, mais je voulais que cette scène soit complètement détachée des autres.

Drago : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... ----

Harry : Pourquoi mon Drago me regarde comme s'il venait de se faire Hara-kiri ?

KKK : Après six ans passé à vous haïr vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Je n'allais pas vous faire sauter dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ça... Sinon j'aurais plus qu'à marquer fin et avouez quand même que tout le début n'aurait servi à rien !

Harry : Moui... c'est vrai...

KKK : Ah ! Les mecs, j'vous jure !

((1)) : Juju : Ca fait un peu sado-maso là non ?

KKK : Et alors ça te dérange ?

Juju : Que nenni ! J'aimerais bien être à la place d'Harry... fufufu

KKK : Dès fois tu me fais vraiment peur...

((2)) : Juju : Mm... Il n'a pas l'air net ce chaton... ----

KKK : Et c'est toi qui dit ça ê.e


	4. Chapter 4

Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Auteuse : KKK : Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, légèrement OOC, lime ou lemon (je ne sais pas encore)

Couple : Mon couple favori... on ne sort pas des sentiers battus

Disclaimer : Heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin vu qu'ils sont passé par chez moi, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fic... Kavan est à moi par contre

Note : Hum... Ça m'arrive souvent de faire ça : j'ai relu un roman que j'ai écrit (et toujours pas fini d'ailleurs) et comme pour Gundam, j'ai pensé à mes deux chiris ... En fait mes propres persos ressemblent beaucoup dès le dépars à Harry et Drago, bien que le contexte soit totalement mais totalement différent.

Le pacte de la colombe blanche 3

Deux jours venaient de s'écouler, et Harry n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Drago. Il faut dire que la scène ardente de leur baiser le laissait encore sans voix.

D'ailleurs l'un comme l'autre, en dehors des heures de cours où ils se croisaient forcément, tentait chacun de leur côté de soigneusement s'éviter.

Mais, le hasard (?) avait décidé de contrarier leur plan. D'une, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux suffisamment grands pour assumer leurs actes et de deux parce que ça ne serait plus marrant sinon.

Harry avait donc entraînement de Quidditch ce jour-là. Il venait de sortir d'un éprouvant cours de métamorphose et avait le plus grand besoin de prendre l'air et de se rafraîchir ses idées. Bien, qu'il douta qu'elles puissent l'être, tant la petite chaleur insistante dans son bas-ventre était agaçante. Depuis, que Malfoy avait rompu leur baiser, Harry ressentait comme une sorte d'abandon, quelque chose lui manquait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Peut-être qu'un grand bol d'air frais allait lui remettre le cerveau en place.

Il se dirigea donc rapidement vers sa chambre où il se changea prit son balais son sac de rechange avant de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Il c'était tellement dépêché qu'il arriva en avance. Son équipe n'était pas encore là. Après le dépars de Dubois, il avait fallu choisir un nouveau capitaine. Et les membres de l'équipe, c'étaient naturellement tournés vers lui. Au début, il avait pensé refuser, craignant de nouvelles responsabilités (il en avait déjà tellement bavé avec Voldemort) mais après une petite semaine de mise à l'épreuve, il c'était senti bien à ce poste.

Harry s'avança lentement, sur le terrain et alors qu'il allait monter sur son balai des voix le surprirent.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et constata qu'il n'était pas si seul que ça. L'équipe de Serpentard s'entraînait déjà avec Malfoy à leur tête. Il ne pu empêcher un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine puis il soupira, préférant s'éloigner, dès fois qu'un cognard passerait par là.

Assis sur son sac de sport, il s'aperçut avec soulagement que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Tous étaient tellement occupés à se faire enguirlander par Malfoy, qu'ils ne prêtaient plus attention à ce qui les entourait.

Harry observa la scène non sans un sourire mi-moqueur mi-amusé sur les lèvres. Malfoy se comportait exactement comme lui avec son équipe à peu de chose près. Malfoy terrorisait ses équipiers, tandis qu'Harry les motivait. Et Harry avait fini par avouer que si Malfoy était capitaine et attrapeur, ce n'était pas uniquement dû à l'argent de Lucius Malfoy comme l'avait prétendu Hermione. Drago avait un réel potentiel et son talent ne s'en était accentué que plus ces dernières années. Il avait la rage de vaincre et c'est ce qui le rendait assez brusque sur le terrain. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était typiquement Serpentard après tout.

Drago faisait d'interminables cercles autour du stade cherchant manifestement à repérer le vif d'or. Puis Harry vit un petit point doré voler juste sous Drago, et ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps non plus à le voir.

Sans attendre, Malfoy fondit sur le vif, bras tendu en avant, paume grande ouverte. Mais Harry eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. Il sentit son estomac se serrer et il fronça les sourcils.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ? Il eut une réponse très rapidement, en apercevant qu'un cognard fonçait droit sur Drago, mais ce dernier absorbé par sa poursuite ne remarqua rien.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et Harry se leva d'un bond. S'il ne faisait pas immédiatement quelque chose, le cognard allait percuter de plein fouet Drago.

Il saisit son balai et le monta avant de filer dans la direction de Malfoy.

À partir de là, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Alors que Malfoy venait d'attraper le vif d'or, Harry eut juste le temps de choper le garçon avant que le cognard ne l'atteigne en plein visage. Mais calculant mal la vitesse à laquelle il c'était lancé, et celle à laquelle la balle meurtrière arrivait, ce ne fut pas la belle gueule de Drago qui explosa mais l'arrière du balais d'Harry.

Perdant tout équilibre Harry lâcha Drago tentant de s'accrocher à ce qui restait de son balai, mais la chute était inévitable. Alors, le brun ferma les yeux et attendit de s'écraser par terre, mais au moment de toucher le sol, deux bras puissants le saisirent par la taille pour le tirer en arrière.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et releva la tête pour voir un Drago Malfoy visiblement très en colère.

Potter, s'attendit à ce que le blond le lâche sur le terrain, mais à sa grande surprise Drago raffermît son étreinte et l'emportât loin du terrain de Quidditch sous le regard éberlué des autres Serpentard.

Malfoy se posa un peu plus loin, à l'arrière du stade, non sans avoir interdit à qui que ce soit de les déranger Harry et lui.

Il était encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Potter venait probablement de lui sauver la vie, ou du moins il lui avait évité inextrémis un long séjour à l'infirmerie. Devait-il le remercier ou bien s'outrer du fait que Potter venait de faire une chose inconsidérée ? C'est vrai quoi ! Potter ! LE Harry Potter avec qui il était en perpétuel conflit depuis six ans et qu'il avait embr... Bon sang ! Il ne voulait pas se rappeler ce moment ! Sous aucun prétexte, il ne voulait que le souvenir des lèvres douces et humides d'Harry le hante... Et pourtant...

Non ! Comment réagir ?

Franchement, il était tout à fait inutile de se triturer le ciboulot pour si peu, mais Drago étant Drago et fierté Malfoyenne obligent, cette réflexion semblait nécessaire.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Malfoy ne sentit pas tout de suite, qu'Harry tentait de se défaire de son étreinte, qu'il resserrait toujours un peu plus et inconsciemment, comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre cette source de chaleur contre son flanc.

Mais un coup de coude d'Harry, dans ses côtes, le ramena sur terre et il relâcha le captif.

Harry, troublé par le contact de Malfoy, s'éloigna de lui. Drago lui était partagé entre l'envie de frapper Harry et de le prendre dans ses bras rien que pour sentir encore une fois cette chaleur qui lui avait embrasé les reins. Il opta finalement pour le mépris total, la distance et surtout, surtout, l'indifférence.

S'il touchait encore Potter de quelque façon que ce soit, il allait perdre les pédales, ce qui somme toute était peut-être déjà le cas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Potter, lança sèchement Drago. »

« Je crois que je viens de te sauver la vie, répondit Harry sur le même ton. »

« Je n'avais pas besoin que tu m'aides ! »

« Ah ! Oui, et ose me dire que tu avais vu le cognard qui fonçait droit sur toi, répliqua Harry en colère. »

Pourquoi était-il furieux à ce point d'ailleurs ? Il avait eu peur ? Peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Malfoy ?

Oui et alors ? Harry aurait réagi de la même façon avec n'importe qui ! Après tout, le rôle de sauveur lui collait à la peau depuis le jour de sa naissance non ? Il avait sauvé le monde des Sorciers de Voldemort et là il venait de sauver Malfoy... non ! Harry avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il y avait une fausse note quelque part !

Son geste n'avait pas été naturel, parce qu'il y a peu, il n'aurait probablement pas essayé de sauver Drago. Il aurait été trop content de le voir se rétamer en beauté !

Dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

Son corps avait réagi d'instinct et cela le plongeait dans la plus profonde confusion.

La voix de Malfoy le sortit de ses pensées.

« Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de moi Potter, lui cracha-t-il au visage avant de s'envoler. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, tandis que l'ombre de Drago s'éloignait peu à peu dans le ciel. Cette dernière phrase avait été comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. Il avait l'impression que son cœur, c'était tout à coup resserré. Il ne comprenait plus rien et ressentait plus que tout le besoin de se confier. Mais à qui ? Ron ? Non, Ron était certes son meilleur ami, mais il détestait Malfoy et son avis ne serait certainement pas très objectif.

Hermione ? Elle était intelligente, mais comprendrait-elle seulement ? Probablement... N'avait-elle pas dit que si Harry se sentait attiré par les hommes, ça ne la dérangerait pas ?

Harry arrondit les yeux. « Attiré par les hommes, venait-il de penser. » Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit vraiment gay ?

Non ! S'il l'était, il n'aurait jamais ressentit autant de bien être dans les bras de ses ex-compagnes. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? Est-ce qu'il éprouvait cette attirance juste parce que c'était Drago ? Il y avait juste Drago...

Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand des pas le surprirent. Il se retourna et vit le Professeur Asmoldiss s'approcher lentement le sourire aux lèvres. Harry soupira. Kavan Asmoldiss était certainement la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir aujourd'hui. Tout était de sa faute après tout ! S'il n'avait pas eut l'idée saugrenue d'imposer ce fichu pacte de la colombe blanche, rien n'aurait changé. Ses sentiments ne se bousculeraient pas dans son esprit et il ne serait pas là à se demander si oui ou non il se sentait attiré par les hommes, Malfoy en particulier ! Sans l'intervention de ce maudit Professeur, Harry ne se serait même jamais posé la question !

Quand est-ce que sa vie était-elle devenue aussi compliquée ?

Kavan, qui avait assisté à la scène, rejoignit le garçon et l'invita à faire une balade en sa compagnie. Harry, hésita mais sous le regard insistant de son professeur, le suivit sans rechigner.   
« Alors mon garçon, demanda Kavan, que se passe-t-il avec le jeune Malfoy ? » 

Harry tressaillit. La question avait été si directe. Il pensait que le professeur s'embarrasserait de banalités dans le genre « est-ce que tout va bien ? » ou encore « je ne vous force pas à m'en parler, mais sachez que je suis là »... Pour le coup Harry était stupéfait. Le professeur semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait et surtout où il mettait les pieds.

« Rien, répondit-il un peu tristement. » « En êtes-vous sûr ? Insista l'homme. » Harry, se dit que de toute façon Asmoldiss allait lui tirer les vers du nez et il se résigna alors à tout lui raconter. Et puis tant qu'à se confier à quelqu'un pourquoi pas lui ? Le mal à l'origine de son mal... Ne dit-on pas qu'on ne peut vaincre le feu que par le feu ? « Ceci explique cela, souffla le professeur. » « Comment ? » « Maintenant, je comprends d'où vient cette étrange tension quand vous je vous vois en cours ! » « Ah, se contenta de dire Harry. » En fait, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Kavan observa un moment Harry, puis avec un léger sourire repris la conversation. « Mon garçon, commença-t-il, ne serais-tu pas un peu amoureux par hasard ? » Harry, surpris, tressaillit manquant de s'étaler par terre. Jamais il n'avait parlé d'amour ! À n'importe quel moment que ce soit, jamais le mot amour n'avait eu sa place ! « Je ne comprends pas votre question, répondit-il le rouge aux joues. » « Tu as parfaitement compris au contraire ! Affirma son professeur. Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques jours que je suis à Poudlard mais je ne suis pas aveugle et encore moins stupide. J'ai remarqué votre petit manège et j'ai bien vu que Drago éprouvait plus pour toi que de l'amitié. Et, j'ai également pu remarquer dans ton regard la même chose. » « Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais ! Lâcha le garçon en détournant le regard. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une telle chose ! Drag... Malfoy et moi sommes ennemis et rien ne pourra le changer ! » « Tu ne l'as pas dit, mais ça empeste à des kilomètres, répliqua Kavan amusé. » Rien dans ce qu'Harry avait pu prévoir de sa discussion avec le professeur ne ressemblait à cela. Asmoldiss affirmait que lui, Harry Potter était amoureux de Drago Malfoy. Ça paraissait tellement naturel, pour son professeur de dire ça et de le penser. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui donner autant d'assurance ? « Imaginons que ce soit le cas, dit Harry. Drag... Malfoy est un... c'est un... » « Garçon ! Oui, et alors ? Est-ce que c'est cela qui t'empêche de lui avouer tes sentiments ? » « Vous ne comprenez pas, lança Harry. Deux garçons ensemble, cherchez l'erreur ! » Asmoldiss se tu un instant et considéra longuement l'adolescent. Puis, se gratta le menton et d'un air tout à fait détaché, il dit : « Oui, tu as raison ! Il y a bien une erreur et c'est toi ! » « Quoi ! S'exclama Harry. » « Tu as, bien entendu, c'est toi l'erreur. Tu penses comme un imbécile qui croit tout savoir. Quand deux personnes s'aiment, il n'y a aucune différence entre eux ! Les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, tu ne dois pas y faire attention ! Dis-toi bien Harry que l'amour n'a pas de sexe ! » « Très bien, mais cela n'empêche pas que Drag... Malfoy soit mon ennemi ! » « Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? L'amour est une immense source de pouvoir ! Il ne guérit rien, je te l'accorde, mais il permet de faire avancer les choses, si on s'en donne un peu les moyens. Le passé est le passé, et personne ne peut y changer quoi que ce soit. L'avenir est devant nous et à défaut de pouvoir contrôler son destin, on peut essayer de le rendre meilleur. Tu l'as fait avec Voldemort non ? » « Je m'en souviens, admit le garçon. Mais parler d'amour entre Drag... Malfoy et moi, c'est peu trop tôt. Tout cela est nouveau pour moi, je suis un peu perdu. Et je n'ai pas envie de foncer tête baissé sans même savoir où je vais ? » « Est-ce que le baiser que vous avez échangé et ton acte héroïque ne suffisent pas à répondre à ta question ? Et si tu te demande ce que lui peut ressentir, et bien souviens toi du baiser qu'il t'a donné. Parce que ça venait bien de lui non ? » Harry resta bouche bée. Comment son professeur pouvait-il avoir réponse à tout ? Le regard pointé vers l'horizon orangé, il poussa un soupir las. Soudain, il se souvint de la bouche douce et sensuelle de Drago sur les siennes. De ses poignets emprisonnés dans ses mains. De son désir de le posséder. Tous ces souvenirs brûlaient en lui, comme milles flammes incandescentes. Il aimait Drago. Merlin, qu'il l'aimait ! Mais comment changé plus de six ans de lavage de cerveaux en un instant ? Comment ? C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il se tourna vers son professeur s'apprêtant à lui demander son avis, quand il s'aperçut de son air songeur. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Harry. » «Rien ! Tout ça me rappelle bien des souvenirs… Répondit-il rêveur. » Harry n'était pas devin, surtout dans le domaine amoureux, mais même un aveugle aurait pu se rendre compte de l'espèce d'état de transe dans lequel se trouvait le professeur de défense contres les forces du mal. Asmoldiss, plissa les yeux et contempla le lac qu'ils venaient de rejoindre, l'air totalement absent ou euphorique. Harry ne présumait de rien, mais il avait l'impression qu'Asmoldiss avait fumé une quelconque drogue. Il aurait pu lui cracher des insultes à la figure, il n'aurait pas bronché et lui aurait tendu une fleur. Troublant ! Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais vu son professeur dans cet état, ce qui le décida à se renseigner. « Sauf votre respect, vous avez l'air d'un abrutit comme ça, remarqua-t-il alors que Kavan affichait un air béa. » « J'adore cette période de l'année, mais je préfère le soleil, la plage… marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse. » Cette fois, Harry en était sûr, Asmoldiss flottait littéralement dans les nuages. Et il aurait parié la coupe de Quidditch qu'il avait deviné pourquoi. « Dix-huit sur vingt, dit Harry. » « Comment, demanda Asmoldiss troublé ». « Je dis qu'elle devait mériter dix-huit sur vingt, répéta Harry un éclair de malice dans les yeux, tandis que le visage de son professeur s'empourprait. » « Dix-neuf sur vingt, rectifia-t-il, elle était magnifique. » « En été ? » « Oui. L'été c'est la période idéale pour accoster des jolies mômes. Et des jolies mômes il y en a plein, il suffit d'un rayon de soleil pour qu'il en sorte de partout. L'œil aguicheur, l'allure pimpante, la démarche coquine… Souffla Kavan un petit sourire en coin ». 

Harry était stupéfait, il devait bien se l'avouer. Entendre un professeur parler d'une manière aussi familière était peu commune. Mais il se prit rapidement au jeu et repris la parole.

« Espèce de voyou, vous draguiez les femmes des autres, s'exclama Harry en ricanant. » « Voyou, soit, mais voyou de charme ! Elle occupait toutes mes pensées. Je l'avais rencontré devant une boutique de vêtement. Superbe, de longs cils encadrants des yeux dorés, Mmm… murmura-t-il songeur. Elle semblait s'être coiffé avec un rayon de soleil… » « Vous n'avez pas tenté votre chance ? Demanda Harry. » « Si, mais elle m'a toisé d'un regard hautain vaguement méprisant avant de s'éloigner d'un pas chaloupé qui m'a terrassé. C'est à peine si j'ai pu exhaler un soupir. J'adore les crâneuses, c'est mon côté vaurien ». « Ne me dite pas que vous avez lâché prise ? Particulièrement après le discours plus qu'éloquent que vous venez de me faire sur l'amour et ses pouvoirs ! » « Non, sinon c'est bien mal me connaître. Seulement… il y avait un problème…. » « Quoi, s'impatienta Harry ». « J'avais toutes mes chances tu sais, mais… » « Mmmaiis… Répéta le jeune garçon au bord de la crise de nerf ». « Mais… Elle m'a clairement signifié qu'elle préférait les grandes brunes, fines et élancées aux yeux couleur d'ébène, conclu Asmoldiss mi-attristé, mi-amusé. »   
Harry écarquilla les yeux et afficha un air ahuri. Puis, il croisa le regard de son professeur et tous deux partirent d'un fou rire incroyable. Après quelques minutes à se tordre de rire, Harry reprit son souffle et demanda plus sérieusement à son professeur.   
« Une femme vous a brisé le cœur pour une autre femme, pourtant vous avez tenu un discours qui me force à croire que vous ne lui en voulez pas. Même pas un peu. » « C'est vrai, répondit Kavan, mais je ne te donnerais pas de conseils si je ne les appliquais pas moi-même. Il faut aller de l'avant, resté confiner dans le passé est mauvais pour la santé, conclu-t-il avant de s'éloigner. » 

Et alors que son professeur retournait au château, Harry eut l'impression d'entendre : « Elle avait une sœur... »

Il sourit. Finalement, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

Il faudrait juste qu'il trouve le courage nécessaire pour avouer à Mal... Drago qu'il l'aimait.

Mais Harry n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien...

À suivre...

KKK : Ouf ! Voilà un long chapitre qui vient de se finir Je suis contente.

Harry : et moi donc, maintenant on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses

KKK : Dis donc toi ----... Je ne te connaissais pas un esprit aussi...

Harry : Mm... Quand il s'agit de mon Dragonnet, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher

Drago : Harry, mamour-na-moi, s'il te plait évite de m'appeler comme ça...

KKK : Pourquoi moi je trouve que c'est mignon Dragonnet w

Drago : Pas moi... C'est gênant ! .

Harry : J'adore quand mon Dragonnet rougit... Il est si craquant comme ça... fufufu

KKK : Oh ! Dragonnet, c'est tellement kawai w

Drago : C'est DRAGO, c'est pas compliqué !

KKK : Ouh ! Vala le Dragonnet qui se met en colère... Pour un peu il cracherait des flammes...

Harry : Allez viens mamour-na-moi, nous allons régler ce problème...

KKK : Euh... C'est ma chambre là... ----

Harry qui entraîne Drago à l'intérieur : Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait se battre w

KKK : Non, z'avez pas compris c'est MA chambre !

Harry : ... TTTT

KKK : Mais... dahhhh... Bon ! Mais z'avez pas intérêt à oublier de changer les draps !


	5. Chapter 5

Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Auteuse : KKK : Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, légèrement OOC, lime ou lemon (je ne sais pas encore)

Couple : Mon couple favori... on ne sort pas des sentiers battus

Disclaimer : Heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin vu qu'ils sont passé par chez moi, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fic... Kavan est à moi par contre

Note : Hum... Ça m'arrive souvent de faire ça : j'ai relu un roman que j'ai écrit (et toujours pas fini d'ailleurs) et comme pour Gundam, j'ai pensé à mes deux chiris ... En fait mes propres persos ressemblent beaucoup dès le dépars à Harry et Drago, bien que le contexte soit totalement mais totalement différent.

Le pacte de la colombe blanche 4

/Les pensées du chat /

Drago sortit de sa salle de bain une serviette nouée autour de la taille et une autre posée sur sa tête. ((1))

Son entraînement avait été rude, sans parler de son miraculeux sauvetage. Il était encore en colère contre Harry, mais surtout contre lui-même de ne pas avoir su quoi faire et d'avoir ressentit ce petit pincement au cœur quand il avait vu Harry se précipiter sur lui. En fait, il avait secrètement espéré qu'Harry le prenne dans ses bras, et l'emporte au loin sur son balai pour lui murmurer des mots tendres et l'embrasser à pleine bouche... ((2))

Mais, sa Serpentardise l'empêchait de s'avouer la vérité. Il ne voulait pas être dépendant de quelqu'un. Il avait refusé d'être Mangemort au détriment de ses sentiments pour son père. Il ne concevait pas d'appartenir à qui que ce soit, et voilà que ce satané Potter remettait tout en question. Maudit soit ce beau brun qui hantait ses pensées et ses nuits depuis l'inoubliable baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Parce que, c'était le cas. C'était bien lui, Drago Malfoy qui avait bécoté le premier Harry Potter. C'était lui qui avait fait ce foutu premier pas ! Et cet imbécile d'Harry, rien que pour corser les choses lui avait répondu. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, s'il ne c'était pas offert avec autant d'ardeur, Drago n'en serait pas là ! À se torturer l'esprit !

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Harry lui avait sauvé la vie... Drago secoua vivement la tête, puis son regard se posa sur les débris du balai d'Harry qu'il avait ramassé. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr et ne voulait justement être sûr de rien...

Chaton jouait à proximité et Drago s'approcha pour saisir l'animal.

Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, caressant machinalement le petit chat.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire d'après toi ? Tu crois qu'il l'a fait parce qu'il a des sentiments pour moi ? »

- Miow... /oui, oui, oui /

- Non, tu as raison, on parle de Potter là ! Il ne pourra jamais m'aimer ! Trop de choses nous séparent.

- Miow... /t'es vraiment trop con Malfoy / ((3))

- J'ai dit... « Aimer » ? Est... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je... Que j'éprouve de l'amour pour lui ?

- Miow... /finalement, pitete que je me suis emporté /

- Non ! Moi Malfoy, un Serpentard aimer Potter, un abrutit de Gryffondor, ce n'est pas possible, je dois être malade !

/Ouh ! Il commence sérieusement à m'agacer celui-là ! Tiens voilà pour la peine /

« Aïe, s'écria Drago en lâchant chaton. Mais tu m'as fait mal, lui dit-il en se massant doucement la main. »

L'animal, releva le museau avant de tranquillement aller se réfugier sous le lit du Serpentard. Drago, fronça les sourcils, il aurait juré sur la tête de Merlin que son chat venait de le narguer. C'était le monde à l'envers !

Il s'allongea sur le flanc, le regard posé sur les restes du balai d'Harry et peu à peu le sommeil l'emporta.

« Tant pis pour le dîner se dit-il, je n'ai pas faim de toute façon... »

Sous le lit, la petite chatte ruminait ses pensées, furieuse.

/ Non mais quel beau couple d'imbéciles, ils font tous les deux ! Je vois bien que Malfoy est tellement tendu qu'il serait prêt à sauter sur Harry ! Mais, franchement... Enfin, les choses risques de se compliquer... et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il faut que j'y mette mon petit grain de sel.../ ((4))

Drago, gémit et se réveilla en sursaut.

Il transpirait abondamment, et avait le souffle court. Il suffoquait, tremblait mais s'allongea sur son lit, prostré dans une position fœtale. Il avait du mal à respirer et son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Jamais, non jamais encore il n'avait fait de rêve aussi... c'était effrayant. Il venait de rêver qu'Harry lui... Que lui sous Harry il... Leurs corps trempés de sueurs sur les draps entrain de... méchammentprendreleurpiedetdegémiràmort...

Il mourrait de chaud ! Il défit sa serviette et il recula sur son lit, s'adossa au mur et ramena ses jambes vers lui.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, il tourna la tête et regarda son horloge. Il était plus de deux heures de matin. Il avait autant dormis que ça ?

Il frémit. L'air se fit plus frais tout à coup et sa morsure lui rappela qu'il était nu, mais Drago s'en moquait comme de sa première chemise. Son rêve occupait encore son esprit. Il avait rêvé qu'il faisait l'amour à Harry... c'était érotique, sensuel, et incroyablement excitant...

Heureusement pour lui, il c'était réveillé avant de ruiner complètement ses draps.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Peut-être qu'en assouvissant le désir qu'il ressentait pour Harry, il serait libéré à jamais de son influence.

Harry surpassait de loin les beautés froides de Serpentard. Soit, il était un garçon et l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment le comparer à une fille, mais Harry, était chaud et torride, puissant et faible, tendre et ferme… D'ailleurs, Drago avait déjà expérimenté le sexe avec des garçons... deux. Ça n'avait pas été génial, mais c'était resté bien quand même. Et Drago aurait pu jurer sur la tête de Merlin, qu'Harry était dix fois plus sensuel et électrisant que ces deux précédentes aventures. Ce n'était donc pas le fait qu'Harry soit un garçon qui était gênant... C'était le simple fait qu'Harry soit Harry...

Il était tout et rien à la fois. C'est ce qui faisait son charme et sa prestance. Certes les filles et les garçons de Serpentard et de Poudlard en général étaient beaux, Drago n'en démentait pas, mais ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance à croire au prince charmant monté sur un beau destrier blanc.

Ils attendaient de lui, bien plus qu'une simple relation de chaire. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il leur fasse la cour, et parfois pour s'amuser, il le faisait. Ils désiraient plus que tout l'emprisonner dans ce qu'ils appelaient les liens éternels de l'amour. Et c'était bien là le problème ! Drago, détestait sentir des chaînes pesées à ses poignets ! C'était un partisan de l'indépendance et du libertinage.

Et c'est cela qui faisait qu'il voulait Harry et ne le voulait pas en même temps, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie Drago ne prévoyait rien. Avec Harry, il semblait que c'était au hasard ou au destin de décider... Et pas à lui... Il ne savait pas ce que ses sentiments envers le brun allaient entraîner et ça l'effrayait plus que tout.

Perdu dans ses songes, il n'entendit pas tout de suite quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il sursauta, quand sans son approbation, elle s'ouvrit.

Harry apparu sur le seuil et se figea en apercevant Drago, entièrement nu sur son lit. Son visage et celui du Gryffondor s'empourprèrent immédiatement.

Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au visage, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait déjà fermé la porte et se précipitait dans sa chambre.

Malfoy, resta un instant encore dans sa position initiale avant de se lever pour rattraper le délicieux intrus. Mais, un léger courant d'air lui commanda d'abord de s'habiller.

Quelques instants plus tard il se tenait debout devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Il était aussi nerveux qu'un adolescent pris sur le fait et venant s'excuser auprès de ses parents l'ayant découvert faisant quelque chose d'illicite. Mais, Drago était un grand garçon et ce genre de situations arrivait parfois entre grand garçon n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir…alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi gêné ? Avant qu'il ne s'enfuie honteux ou furieux, Drago avait cru entendre Harry débiter quelques excuses.

L'attendait-il ou bien s'était-il déjà endormi ? Pourquoi s'était-il donné la peine de lui rendre visite en plein milieu de la nuit ? Le seul moyen de le savoir était de le lui demander en personne. Et avant même, qu'il n'eut mis ses idées en place, il frappait déjà à la porte.

Harry aurait voulu être enterré six pieds sous terre. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi c'était-il levé en entendant Malfoy gémir ?

Il avait vu Drago entièrement nu et une partie de cette excitation soudaine ravageait l'estomac d'Harry.

Il avait déjà vu des dizaines de corps nus, (dans les vestiaires après les entraînements de Quidditch) mais tous n'étaient pas aussi désirables et sensuels que celui-ci.((5)) Doux Jésus ! Quel démon s'emparait de lui ?

Dos à la porte de sa chambre et agenouillé sur son lit, il songea au corps superbe qu'il avait vu se dessiner à la pâle lueur de la lune. Une vision de rêve qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir !

Une chaleur étrange s'empara de lui. Il voulait encore pouvoir admirer ce magnifique corps, sculpté au clair de lune ! «Non ! Enfin, Harry que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es tout étourdi et désemparé à la simple pensée de ce corps puissamment sculpté ! Arrête ! Tu m'entends ! Arrête ! » S'entendit-il pensée. Il avait la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un requin vorace à la libido mal placée. Mais, la vue du corps nu d'un certain Drago Malfoy ne pouvait rien placé correctement, avouez-le. Et puis, il l'aimait... donc peut-être avait-il le droit de le mâter... Un tout petit peu... Seulement, un petit peu...

Une minute : il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre ! Il se retourna et hoqueta de surprise en voyant le blond, debout sur le seuil de sa porte.

« Nous voilà à égalité, lança-t-il triomphant. »

« Comment oses-tu entrer sans frapper ? Gronda Harry, furieux qu'il est pu le découvrir dans un tel état de faiblesse. »

La surprise de Malfoy ne paraissait pas feinte.

« Navré, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, mais tu n'as pas hésité tout à l'heure ! Et entre nous, je dois dire que…dit-il en rougissant, tu m'as surpris dans une position, comment dire ? Délicate ! »

« Je…Je…, balbutia Harry dont le visage virait au rouge cramoisi. C'est de ta faute, lança-t-il sans réfléchir. »

« Ah oui ? S'étonna Malfoy. »

« Oui ! Affirma-t-il en se levant du lit. Si tu ne m'avais pas réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit en hurlant comme un fou, je ne t'aurais peut-être pas vu de…dans… »

« N'ayons pas peur des mots : nu ! Compléta Drago, qui se sentait soudain très mal à l'aise. »

« Oui, acquiesça Harry en détournant le regard. »

Sentait-il le pouvoir qu'il exerçait en ce moment sur lui ? Harry était en train de perdre tous ses moyens, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment le plus approprié. Il se sentait aussi menacé qu'une frêle gazelle devant un lion affamé.

Et la présence de Drago, dans sa chambre, n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

Il mourait d'envie de le mettre dehors ! De le prendre par la peau des fesses et…Quelles fesses sublimes, s'entendit-il ronronner !

Il secoua énergiquement la tête, honteux d'avoir de telles pensées ! Il dû avoir une expression stupéfaite car lorsqu'il croisa le regard du Serpentard, il aperçut une lueur amusée dansée au fond de ses yeux.

L'air de la pièce sembla brusquement se raréfier tandis que Malfoy l'observait sourire aux lèvres. Harry ne supportait pas qu'il puisse le découvrir aussi faible et sans défense. Une bouffée de colère monta brusquement en lui.

Il le toisa d'un air hautin, vaguement méprisant puis repris son souffle.

« Tu m'as piégée, lança-t-il furieux. »

« Comment ? S'indigna Malfoy. »

« Parfaitement, insista Harry le regard furibond. »

« Navré de te décevoir, mais mon cri n'était absolument pas prémédité ! Si ça avait été le cas, ne crois-tu pas que je serais resté habiller Potter ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! De ta part plus rien ne m'étonne ! »

« Je sais que je ne donne pas l'air d'être un ange, mais de là à croire que je puisse être capable d'une telle bassesse d'esprit c'est bien mal me connaître, répliqua Malfoy. Et puis rien ne t'obligeait à voler à ma rescousse ! Cela cacherait-il quelque chose, ajouta-t-il amusé. »

Seigneur ! Drago avait-il deviné ? Non, le ton qu'il avait prit ne laissait pas supposer qu'il était au courant des sentiments d'Harry à son égard.

Drago avait dit ça machinalement, mais maintenant il réalisait à la tête d'Harry toute la proportion que cette simple phrase prenait. Mais, tant pis, au moins il pourrait connaître les véritables intentions d'Harry.

« Potter ? »

Sa voix avait pris une inflexion douce et caressante. Harry croisa son regard et le regretta aussitôt. Il était pire ! Il l'observait comme s'il avait toute la vie devant lui.

Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et détourna les yeux.

« Va-t'en, souffla-t-il avec colère. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as très, bien entendu ! »

Drago tourna la tête vers la porte et haussa les épaules.

« Non, répondit-il. »

Harry, voulu ouvrir la bouche pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter mais se rendit rapidement compte que ça n'était pas le cas.

Il leva brièvement les yeux, sombra au fond du regard gris acier de Drago et se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Drago, l'observa pensivement, et sentit le besoin de s'allonger ou au moins de s'asseoir. Il s'avança lentement, et se figea en rencontrant les joyaux forêt d'Harry. Il était tellement beau ainsi allongé parmi ses draps d'une blancheur nacrée.

Sa chemise descendait sur une épaule qui luisait légèrement à la lueur des lampes à pétroles disposées un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante, craignant un refus net et clair. »

Mais à sa grande surprise, Harry se déplaça légèrement et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il ne se fit pas prier et le rejoignit. Harry s'aperçut qu'il lui souriait, et détourna le regard.

Qu'est-ce Malfoy cherchait à faire ?

Quand il sentit son lit s'affaisser un peu sous le poids du blond, il se crispa et n'osa plus bouger de peur de l'effleurer. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il était assis près de lui, l'air désinvolte.

Ils étaient tous les deux seuls, dans sa chambre et dangereusement près l'un de l'autre. Dans son trouble, il voulut s'éloigner encore un peu plus du Serpentard et lui effleura le bras.

Involontairement, il tressaillit au contact de sa peau si douce et chaude, murmura une excuse et sentit une main ferme lui saisir la taille.

Il se paralysa et vit Drago penché sur lui, une flamme allumée dans les yeux.

Harry le dévisagea d'un air hébété. Ses cheveux blond platine tombaient en désordre sur son front, et son parfum, une odeur suave et nuancée, enveloppait le Gryffondor.

Drago ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait subitement ressentit le besoin de se coller contre Harry. Il le voulait tellement. Mais Harry semblait effrayé dans ses bras ce qui était mauvais signe.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement. »

Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et déglutit.

« Euh, oui ! »

Quelle malchance, songea-t-il avec dépit. Pourvu qu'il ne tente rien. Il observa son visage souriant, baissa précipitamment la tête, le cœur battants à tout rompre. Qu'arrivait-il à Malfoy tout à coup ? Il avait été pratiquement sur le point d'avoir une attaque après l'avoir embrassé la première fois et maintenant il cherchait à approfondir un contact. Harry se sentait perdu.

« Tu m'avais pourtant interdit de t'approcher de nouveau Malfoy, lança Harry pour dissimuler son embarra. »

« Je sais, répondit le blondinet, mais là c'est moi qui viens vers toi... »

« P... Pourquoi ? Je croyais que... enfin je pensais que je te répugnais... »

« Non, répliqua vivement Drago. Non, tu ne me répugnes pas... bien au contraire, mais... mais je ne sais pas exactement... je... »

Merlin que Potter était beau ainsi ! Frêle et sans défense entre ses bras.

Lorsque le brun tenta de se dégager, la main de Drago glissa sur sa cuisse. Il sentit son cœur s'affoler et son souffle s'accélérer. Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser. De sentir ses lèvres ravissantes collées contre les siennes. Ce garçon lui faisait perdre absolument tous ses moyens. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, il se sente si vulnérable face à ses propres sentiments. Mais, et ce même s'il le désirait plus que tout, Drago sentait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait envie d'Harry, ou plus exactement il mourrait d'envie d'Harry mais il savait que s'il se passait quoi que ce soit entre eux ce soir, ce lien si mince qui les reliait allait se briser à jamais. Et rien ne pourrait plus le réparer. Un lien, que Drago identifia comme celui de l'amour. Peut-être aimait-il vraiment Harry en fin de compte... Alors, si c'était le cas, tout ce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire, dès l'instant où il avait vu Harry quitter sa chambre tombait à l'eau. Rien ne pouvait se passer sans le consentement de son partenaire. ((6))

Usant de toutes ses forces, il retira sa main du corps d'Harry, se leva et rejoignit la porte.

Avant de s'en aller Drago, lui avait lancé un de ses sourires ravageurs et lui avait souhaité bonne nuit. C'est ce qu'Harry voulait ! Pourtant, il avait secrètement espéré qu'il le prenne plus étroitement dans ses bras. Il aurait tant voulu sentir la chaleur de son corps, la fermeté de ses bras enserrant sa taille, explorer la texture de sa peau. Mais, Malfoy ne l'avait pas désiré, et malgré tout Harry l'en remerciait. Ce soir n'était pas la meilleure nuit pour se laisser aller à ce genre de frivolités et Harry savait que tant qu'il n'avouerait pas ses sentiments à Drago, rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux.

Drago à nouveau seul dans sa chambre n'en pensait pas moins. Il allait falloir qu'il prenne une décision. Et, même si ça le répugnait, il devait le faire. Demain, tout serait terminé.

À suivre...

KKK : Et valaaa... fini pour ce chapitre... Mm... sérieusement je ne pensais pas écrire un truc aussi long quand j'ai commencé cette fic.

Drago : Moi non plus !

KKK : Le pire c'est que le prochain promet d'être encore plus long !

Harry : Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable c'est vraiment chiant !

KKK : Dis donc toi ! Tu te calme ok ! Paske je pourrais très bien, caser Dragonnet avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Harry qui frémit : Patience est mon deuxième prénom... ''''

KKK : Je préfère ça...

((1)) : Juju : Ca y est ! Je crois que je vais mourir liquéfiée... Sexyyyyyy °°

KKK : Moi je dirais plutôt que si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de baver et bah tu vas mourir noyée.

((2)) : Juju : Ouh ! Ça fé pas un peu fleure bleu là... °w°

KKK : T'as raison, mais tu parles à une fanatique des contes de fées...

Juju : Mm... ceci explique cela... ----'''

((3)) : Juju : Il ne fo pas oublier que Malfoy n'est pas en mode chat-est-ma-deuxième-langue

KKK : Il se parle à lui-même c'est normal...

((4)) : Juju : Je savais qu'il n'était pas net, ce chat !

KKK : XD... Tout comme son propriétaire et pi, j'ai jamais dit qu'il l'était o

((5)) : Juju : Mouahahaha... bave, bave, bave...  Dragooooo je te veeeeeeeeeeux

KKK : Qui n'aurait pas la même réaction ? .

((6)) : Juju : Ô misère, il n'est finalement pas si dépravé que ça notre Dragonnet... TT

KKK : Mm... ----'''... No comment... elle franchement pas net c'te fille...


	6. Chapter 6

Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Auteuse : KKK : Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, légèrement OOC, lime ou lemon (je ne sais pas encore)

Couple : Mon couple favori... on ne sort pas des sentiers battus

Disclaimer : Heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin vu qu'ils sont passé par chez moi, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fic... Kavan est à moi par contre

Note : Hum... Ça m'arrive souvent de faire ça : j'ai relu un roman que j'ai écrit (et toujours pas fini d'ailleurs) et comme pour Gundam, j'ai pensé à mes deux chiris ... En fait mes propres persos ressemblent beaucoup dès le dépars à Harry et Drago, bien que le contexte soit totalement mais totalement différent.

Le pacte de la colombe blanche 5

Harry se leva péniblement. Après sa nuit d'hier, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de rester confiné dans son lit et d'y dormir des siècles durant.

IL avait été si proche de céder à ses inhibitions... Si proche de perdre le contrôle... Si proche d'avouer à Drago ce qu'il ressentait... Bon, bon ! D'accord, il en avait très loin, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas voulu...

Enfin, peut-être que si... ou peut-être que non finalement... (dans la famille j'suis-chiant-quand-je-m'y-met je voudrais...)

Tout cela le perturbait beaucoup. Comment avouer à Drago ses sentiments ?

Parce que si Harry était certain de ce qu'il éprouvait, il n'était pas du tout certains des sentiments de Drago à son égard...

Pourtant il l'avait bien embrassé non ? Et c'était encore lui qui avait réduit la distance entre eux hier soir... Lui avouant à demi mot que c'était lui qui désirait ce rapprochement. Mais désirait-il Harry ? Oui... à n'en pas douter. L'aimait-il ? C'était sûrement un jeu. Un jeu malsain pour se moquer encore une fois de lui.

N'oublions tout de même pas, que c'était de Drago Malfoy dont on parlait ! Le tombeur de Poudlard ! Harry avait eu l'occasion de se renseigner un peu sur le blondinet, et sa réputation de bourreau des cœurs rendait les choses assez difficiles.

Drago était une véritable corne d'abondance de cœurs brisés... ((1))

Mais, ce qui avait laissé Harry sur le cul, c'était d'apprendre que Drago, loin d'être extrême, avait déjà couché avec des garçons. Deux seulement, mais c'était plutôt encourageant non ? Ça voulait dire que Drago n'était pas homophobe comme il avait semblé à Harry après leur premier baiser.

Drago avait tout de même une salle réputation... enfin, beaucoup de ses ex-conquêtes lui en voulaient, mais la majorité savait exactement à quoi s'attendre avec lui et certains récidivaient...

Harry sentit son cœur se pincer et son estomac se nouer. Que ce passerait-il une fois qu'il aurait avoué à Drago ses sentiments ? Allait-il se moquer de lui ? Le piéger ? Oui, Harry savait exactement ce qui allait ce passer.

Drago allait le prendre, le retourner et le baiser... avant de le jeter et de noter son nom sur la longue liste de ses conquêtes... et même si le cœur d'Harry en serait meurtri, il en avait envie. Il le voudrait et se laisserait aller dans les bras experts de Drago. Il le laisserait bafouer son honneur et violer son innocence... Il le laisserait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de son corps, pour une raison toute simple : il l'aimait ce putain de Serpentard vicieux et orgueilleux... Oui, il l'aimait à s'en damner.

Et c'est sur cette note simple et douloureuse qu'Harry se décida à sortir de son lit.

La journée promettait d'être longue... et mouvementée...

C'était le troisième cours de la journée, et Drago ne c'était toujours pas montré.

Harry s'en inquiéta. Etait-il malade ou tout simplement énervé par ce qu'il avait fait hier soir ?

Il fallait qu'il s'en assure, surtout qu'il avait envie de faire sa déclaration à Drago. Bien que plus tôt dans la journée, Kavan Asmoldiss lui eût suggéré de lui faire la cour, ce qui avait eu pour effet de vexer le professeur tellement Harry riait.

Il se voyait mal courtiser Drago comme à l'ancienne époque avec des fleurs, des cadeaux et tout le tralala...

Pas que ça lui déplaisait de taquiner le Serpentard de cette manière, mais il avait eu tellement de mal à trouver le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, que draguer le blondinet était malheureusement au-dessus de ses forces.

Et puis, notre cher Gryffondor était impatient. Oui, impatient de sentir les mains savantes de Malfoy sur son corps. Donc, rien que pour une fois il allait laisser le désir prendre le pas sur les sentiments et le cinéma à l'eau de rose...

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa mésaventure avec Cho. Il avait attendu patiemment, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Harry n'était pas certain que ce soit exactement à cause des préliminaires amoureux plus que désastreux, que sa relation avec Cho avait échoué. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres facteurs qui c'étaient agrippés à leur couple à peine naissant, dont l'un se prénommait Cédric. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas marché avec plusieurs autres filles sur ce point-là.

Et puis, Drago était différent en tout.

Drago excitait Harry : rien de plus simple. Et la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux était palpable et douloureuse, voire astronomique.

Harry sentait son sang yoyoter entre son cerveau et une partie plus ambitionnée de son anatomie. Il avait vraiment du mal à se retenir quand son blondinet était dans les parages, du moins depuis un certain moment maintenant.

Le cour de Rogue n'en finissait plus et Harry tellement impatient à l'idée d'aller retrouver son amour, cru qu'il allait mourir d'ennuis. Il voulut soupirer lacement et quitter tout de suite ce cours, mais le nombre presque abyssal de points que sa maison avait perdu ses derniers temps tempéra son ardeur.

Dépensant des trésors de volonté, il se concentra tant bien que mal, sur ce que leur professeur leur expliquait. Et miracle, à la fin du cours, non seulement Harry s'était retenu de se pendre, mais il n'avait fait perdre aucun point à Gryffondor.

Encouragé par cette chance soudaine, Harry se dit que les astres (bien que Trelawney l'aurait vivement contredit) était avec lui et pas contre lui.

C'est donc avec entrain, qu'il se leva, rangea hâtivement ses affaires pour aller rejoindre son blondin où qu'il soit.

Mais, comme par hasard, ce fut le moment que choisit Ron pour l'interpeller.

« Quoi, répondit Harry avec une certaine impatience filtrant sa voix. »

« Euh... Je peux te parler, demanda presque timidement son ami. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les sempiternelles jérémiades de Ron à propos de tout et de rien. C'était certes son meilleur ami, mais comme tout le monde, Harry avait un seuil de tolérance assez modéré quand il s'agissait d'écouter quelqu'un se plaindre toute la journée.

Il reporta son regard sur Ron, et s'aperçut que ce dernier avait une mine à en faire pâlir de jalousie un mort.

Cette fois il fronça les sourcils pas parce qu'il était ennuyé mais parce qu'il s'inquiétait.

Une pointe de culpabilité serra son cœur, et Harry se rappela que ces derniers jours, il n'avait accordé aucune attention à ses amis et Ron en particulier qui (Harry venait de s'en souvenir) n'était pas aussi bienheureux et enjouée que d'ordinaire.

Il voulut demander des explications à Hermione, mais cette dernière était déjà partie, ce qui le surpris.

Puis, il se souvint, qu'elle également se comportait tout aussi curieusement que Ron. Harry se traita mentalement d'idiot pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Certes, Harry avait le droit d'être égoïste, mais Ron et Hermione avaient toujours fait abstraction de ce qui leur arrivait pour uniquement se concentrer sur ses problèmes à lui, sans jamais s'en plaindre. Ils le soutenaient quelle que soit la situation ou le danger, et notre jeune sorcier, regretta amèrement son attitude.

Ses envies frustrantes et son corps, sexuellement sous tension, attendraient un peu aujourd'hui. IL avait manifestement plus important à faire.

Ron n'ayant toujours pas obtenu de réponse, leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et sourit légèrement en voyant que ce dernier l'observait avec compassion.

« Alors, tu... tu veux bien qu'on parle un peu ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Harry inquiet. »

« Viens, allons ailleurs, déclara le rouquin. »

Harry conduisit Ron dans sa chambre où ils s'enfermèrent à double tour. Rien ne devait les déranger, bien qu'Harry préférât que ce soit Drago qui l'accompagne.

Il déposa ses affaires et rejoignit son lit, sur lequel Ron avait déjà pris place. Il observa un moment son ami, qui semblait soudain plongé dans la contemplation de ses mains crispées sur son pantalon.

Il était blanc comme neige ce qui ne rendait absolument pas grâce au visage tacheté du rouquin.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Harry faisant sursauter son ami. »

« Je... je ne... pas c'est assez dur à dire... c'est que tu vois... je ne sais vraiment pas... pourquoi... comment... ni... je... »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le baragouinage de Ron était parfaitement incompréhensible et plus il essayait de parler, plus il s'embobinait dans sa toile de mots sans aucun sens.

Harry voulu poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Ron, mais ce dernier baissa précipitamment la tête et plongea son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

« Oh ! Harry, gémit-il. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle me pardonne... »

« Quoi ? Comment ça « elle » ? Je ne comprends rien Ron, explique-moi... »

Ron inspira profondément et entrepris de tout raconter à son ami, les yeux rivés sur le tapis de sol.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent pendant qu'Harry captivé par le récit du rouquin, passait par différentes teintes de rouge.

Rouge émotion, rouge colère, rouge amusé, rouge embarrassé, rouge, rouge, rouge... jusqu'au rouge complètement abasourdis. Et il y avait de quoi !

Puis quand Ron se tu enfin, Harry ne pu qu'articuler un petit et suraigu :

« Quoi ! »

« C'est comme je te dis Harry... je... je ne sais vraiment pas comment, ni pourquoi... enfin si mais... »

« Tu as embrassé... P...P...P »

« Dis-le Harry s'emporta Ron. »

« P...P...P... »

« PARKINSON ! acheva le rouquin rouge de tout. OUI ! JE L'AI FAIT ! JE L'AI FAIT ET HERMIONE NOUS A VU ! ((2)) »

« Mais... mais... mais... »

« Mais quoi ! »

Harry ne pu plus rien articuler. C'est comme si ses lèvres refusaient de bouger alors que son cerveau surchauffait presque.

Au bout d'une minute qui parût une éternité à Ron, Harry se leva lentement, puis lui fit face avant de faire la seule chose qu'il n'aurait pas imaginée.

Harry s'effondra de rire sous les yeux éberlué de son pauvre ami.

Il en était à se tordre de rire en se tenant les côtes et en pouvant difficilement retenir ses larmes, quand Ron lui administra une baffe monumentale, ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter la vague déferlante.

Harry une main, sur la joue et l'estomac encore contracté, s'assit et fixa son ami, tentant calmement de reprendre son souffle.

« Merci, dit-il. Sinon, je... crois bien... que je serais... mort de rire... »

« J'ai vu, répliqua Ron vexé que son ami n'est pas compati à sa douleur. »

« C'est la petite amie de Malfoy tu le sais ça, demanda Harry un peu douloureusement. »

Savoir que son Drago sortait avec cette espèce de... de bull dog enragé, lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

« As-tu vraiment besoin d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, lança Ron un peu sèchement. C'est déjà assez difficile d'avoir embrassé cette truie sans que tu me mettes en tête que ses lèvres ont bécoté celles de cet abrutit de Malfoy ! »

Harry tressaillit. Il sentit une légère vague de jalousie remonter le long de son corps et se demanda, un peu stupidement, combien de lèvres exactement avaient encore le goût de Drago imprégnées sur elles.

Se traitant d'imbécile, il se posa une autre question, beaucoup plus importante. Comment Ron réagirait-il, s'il apprenait que lui Harry, son meilleur ami et confident, avait justement savouré les lèvres maudites de Malfoy, et sans passer par l'intermédiaire de qui que ce soit ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car Ron le sortis de ses songes.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

« Je me disais que tu as vraiment été ridicule, menti le jeune sorcier. Comment as-tu pu croire que Mione avait une aventure avec FLINT ! Non, mais Ron, c'est FLINT quoi ! Jamais Mione n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de s'approcher de lui ! »

« Je sais ! Mais, quand Flint à sous-entendu que Mione et lui... et bien, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et... et... »

« Tu t'es emporté comme d'habitude, soupira Harry en rejoignant son ami sur le lit. »

« Je l'avoue. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas pour me venger que j'ai...enfin tu sais, mais, j'ai agit sous le coup de la colère, repris Ron en frissonnant. »

« Cependant, je ne me souviens pas que Mione et toi sortez ensemble... »

« Ça aussi je le sais ! C'est pour ça que ma stupide crise de jalousie était totalement sans fondement ! »

« Hum... Ce sont les paroles de Mione, je parie, taquina Harry. »

« Oui... admis Ron dans un soupir désespéré. Et maintenant elle refuse absolument de m'adresser la parole... je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai bien essayé de lui expliquer par la suite, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre... »

« Tu connais les femmes, fit Harry en souriant. Le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est de patienter et de prendre sur toi. Et puis, ça te permettra de mettre de l'ordre dans tes sentiments, et d'enfin courtiser Mione comme il se devra... tu ne crois pas ? «

« Tu... tu crois, demanda Ron la voix pleine d'espoir. »

« Oui, je crois. En attendant je vais parler à Mione... essayer de tempérer un peu sa colère... Mais je te préviens que pour le reste du boulot, c'est toi qui devras t'y coller ! Et n'espère pas que je lui remette de doux mots d'amour et autres trucs mielleux dans ce genre ! »

« Moui... Je vais faire de mon mieux... Merci Harry... n'empêche que franchement, avoir embrasser Parkinson restera dans les annales de Poudlard, ajouta Ron avec un léger sourire résigné. Heureusement pour moi, qu'elle n'a pas eu l'idée de me frapper sinon tu serais entrain de pleurer sur ma tombe... »

« Ce qui est fait est fait... et puis il y a pire, susurra-t-il pour lui même. »

Être physiquement attiré par Malfoy par exemple ou encore carrément en tomber amoureux...

« Harry, as quoi penses-tu encore, demanda Ron. »

« Hein ? euh... rien, je me demandais juste comment Pansy avait réagi, si elle ne t'a pas frappé elle dû faire autre chose ? »

« Hum... elle s'est évanouie... tu n'as pas entendu le grand boum hier soir ? »

« Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que tu n'y couperas pas, lança Harry en riant. Tu la veux de quelle couleur ta pierre tombale ? »

« Très drôle, grogna Ron. »

Harry se mit à rire et Ron ne tarda pas à le suivre. Ron sachant que rire de cette manière avec Harry m'était leur vie en danger, voulu parler pour cesser leur hilarité mais un cri strident s'en chargea.

Un cri qui venait de la chambre de Malfoy. Un cri, qu'Harry et Ron auraient pu reconnaître entre milles, pour l'avoir entendu à maintes reprises. Un cri typiquement Granger...

Ron et lui se levèrent précipitamment avant de se diriger d'un même pas vers la porte latérale à son lit, celle qui donnait directement sur la chambre de Malfoy.

« Mais qu'es-ce qu'Hermione fiche dans la chambre de Malfoy, se demandèrent-il sans pour autant avoir les mêmes raisons. »

À suivre...

KKK : Ouh ! L'était long ce chapitre hein ?

Harry : Moui ...

Drago : Sans aucun doute ...

KKK : ê.e... Qu'est-ce qui vous arrivent ? Pourquoi souriez-vous comme des attardés ?

Harry : Oh ! Pour rien...

KKK : C'est louche... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? --.--

Drago : Disons juste que Dieu existe...

KKK : Hein ? Ô.o...

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée sus deux visages déformés par la colère

Ron : K... TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA !

KKK : Glups... O.O

Hermione : TU VAS MOURIR K...

KKK : Bon... ben, je suppose que si je m'excuse de fond du cœur... euh...

Ron : Tu lui tiens les bras Mione, pendant que je lui arrache les yeux...

Hermione : Ca marche mon chou...

Pansy : J'peux me joindre à vous ?

Ron et Hermione : No probs... À L'ATTAAAAAAAAQUEEEEEEEEE !

KKK : Pardoooooooonnnnnnnn je le ferais pluuuuussssssss... HYAAAAAAAA au SEC...

K qui prend ses jambes à son cou, poursuivi par trois fou dangereux avide de sang frais

Drago : Haaaa douce mélodie à mes oreilles...

Harry : Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait...

Drago : Moui... Que c'est bon .

Harry : O.o... Je viens de penser à un truc...

Drago : Quoi donc ?

Harry : Si jamais ils la tuent, elle ne pourra pas finir la fic et tu sais ce que ça veut dire...

Drago : Ô.o... TU as raisons !

Harry et Drago : STOOOOP ! Non, non, non... pas la tête...

Scène d'une violence absolue, mais je m'en suis sortie, grâce à mes deux sauveurs bien que ce soit uniquement par intérêt qu'ils l'aient fait ----

((1)) : Juju : Une corne de quoi ? Où t'es partie pécher cette phrase...

KKK : Hum... je ne m'en souviens plus, mais il fallait que je la place et puis ça rend tout à fait justice à la beauté tentatrice de Drago non ?

((2)) : Juju : O.o... Mais tu as des bleus partout !

KKK : M'en parle pas... ----... (c'est bon vous ne vous êtes pas étouffés )


	7. Chapter 7

Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Auteuse : KKK : Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, légèrement OOC, lime ou lemon (je ne sais pas encore)

Couple : Mon couple favori... on ne sort pas des sentiers battus

Disclaimer : Heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin vu qu'ils sont passé par chez moi, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fic... Kavan est à moi par contre

Note : Hum... Ça m'arrive souvent de faire ça : j'ai relu un roman que j'ai écrit (et toujours pas fini d'ailleurs) et comme pour Gundam, j'ai pensé à mes deux chiris ... En fait mes propres persos ressemblent beaucoup dès le dépars à Harry et Drago, bien que le contexte soit totalement mais totalement différent.

Le pacte de la colombe blanche 6

Harry ouvrit la porte en grand fracas et ce qu'il vit alors, dans la lumière du soleil qui éclairait abondamment la pièce, le pétrifia sur place. Le temps d'un roulement de tambour, il resta là, la main sur la poignée, incapable de reprendre ces esprits. Drago se tenait derrière Hermione, les mains posées sur la peau blanche de ses épaules, que dévoilait sa robe déchirée. Celle-ci, loin de tenter de s'éloigner, se pressait contre lui, et son corps bougeait de façon indécente sous ce contact. Un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit : les mains fermes de Drago, posées autour de sa taille. Aussitôt qu'elle apparue, cette vision se dissipa, mais pas la scène insupportable qu'il avait sous les yeux. Hermione, sa propre amie avec Dra... Malfoy ! La révélation du dévergondage de ce garçon le frappait au cœur avec la violence d'un coup de lance. Drago en l'apercevant sur le seuil, lui lança : « Ah ! Potter, viens ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aid... Oh ! Weasley est là lui aussi, ajouta-t-il une moue méprisante aux lèvres. » Ahuri que le Serpentard ne semblait pas éprouver le moindre embarras, Harry ne compris pas immédiatement ce que celui-ci lui disait. Il restait immobile comme s'il avait pris racine. Hermione aussi avait tourné la tête, et son regard était si candide que le jeune brun éprouva du dégoût devant tant de duplicité. Comme dans un brouillard, il sentit une main ferme l'écarter de l'entrée. Il vit, alors, Ron se précipiter sur Drago et telle une bourrade l'éloigner vigoureusement d'Hermione. « Mais qu'est-ce que... commença Hermione. » « Est-ce que tu ne le vois pas, jeta Ron. Et avec toi, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard assassin à Drago. » « Tu as perdu la raison Weasley, je te savais stupide mais pas à ce point, répliqua Malfoy d'une voix lente et sarcastique. Ton accusation est tellement grotesque que je préfère ne pas répondre. » « Et ça ! fit Ron une moue dédaigneuse en montrant du doigt la robe déchirée de son amie, comment expliques-tu ça ? » Hermione était tellement excédée qu'elle en oublia presque de respirer. Elle parvint à se dégager de l'emprise de Ron et lui donna un soufflé en jetant : « Comment oses-tu espèce d'insupportable butor ! » Elle recula de quelques pas et les bras croisés, le regarda fixement. Harry, ne savait plus quoi penser. Nier ce dont ils avaient été témoins ! Les poings serrés le long du corps, il fit un pas dans la direction de Drago. Hermione l'arrêta en se plaçant devant lui. « Stop Harry ! Ou tu vas faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie, lança-t-elle furibonde. » Puis, elle continua, le regard tourné vers Ron. « J'ai été piquée par une araignée. Il n'y a pas de danger, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser en voyant vaciller les yeux du rouquin soudain arrondis par la peur. L'animal n'était pas venimeux. Je le sais parce que Malfoy l'a tué. Si j'ai crié c'est parce qu'en voulant la retirer de mon épaule, il s'y est pris maladroitement et j'ai eu peur, c'est tout ! » Harry comprit enfin sa méprise. Ron et lui en eurent le souffle coupé. Une araignée. Harry scruta Drago, mais ne parvient pas à concentrer son regard. Mon dieu, qu'avaient-ils fait ? Il passa la main sur son visage. Quand il s'adressa, à Drago il avait les traits défaits : « Malfoy, je… »   
Alors, lentement en détachant chaque mot, le Serpentard parla : « Je pensais que tu connaissais assez ton amie pour ne pas la soupçonner de pareilles vilenies. Malgré les rares moments que nous avons passer ensemble, je pensais avoir été clair sur mes intentions à ton égard, Harry. ((1)) Mais apparemment cela n'a pas suffit. » Puis, à l'attention de Ron et d'Hermione il dit : « Quant à toi Weasley, tu as de la chance d'être idiot de nature. Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que je puisse être attiré par une sang de... par elle, rectifia Drago apercevant le regard blessé d'Hermione. Et toi Granger, au lieu de rester là, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Pomfresh. Sur ce, je me retire. » Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, il se retourna vers Hermione qui silencieuse et pâle le contemplait. « C'est cette demoiselle, qui aura peut-être plus de mal à vous pardonner. Parce qu'elle doit être extrêmement déçue de s'apercevoir que vous ne lui faite pas entièrement confiance. »   
Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Ron, se dirigea vers Hermione pour remettre en place les lambeaux de sa robe. Mais, Harry prévint son geste et murmura d'une voix que voilait l'émotion : « Non, laisse. Je vais m'en occuper. S'il te plaît, sort. » Ron ne su comment interpréter la phrase mais il savait que la personne la mieux placée pour parler à Mione était Harry. Elle avait encore trop de rancœur envers lui. Il hocha doucement la tête, non sans jeter un regard désemparé à la jeune fille, puis sortit. Dès, qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Hermione recula de quelques pas et fit face à son ami, avec un air de défi que tempérait la douleur qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux verts. Harry s'approcha et quand il toucha la jeune fille, elle tressaillit. Surpris il en fit de même. La robe déchirée avait glissé sur les épaules de l'adolescente et il pouvait voir, sur l'omoplate gauche une piqûre d'insecte. Une piqûre enflammée qui devait la faire souffrir. « Je… Pardonne-moi, Mione. J'ai vu Malfoy et j'ai pensé… J'ai perdu mon sang-froid. »   
« Ce que tu as pensé, n'est que trop évident, rétorqua-t-elle froidement. » La gorge d'Hermione se noua. Elle retint ses larmes pour ne pas se donner en spectacle devant son ami. Et puis, ce n'était pas son genre de se comporter ainsi... « Comment as-tu osé ? T'ai-je jamais donné des raisons de penser que je pouvais faire une chose pareille ? » « Non, bien sûr. C'est ma faute uniquement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais le voir poser ses mains sur toi… Tu es ma meilleure amie avec Ron et... je ne pouvais pas le supporter. » « C'est bien là le problème, répliqua Hermione doucement, sans pour autant oublier sa frustration. De toute façon moi ou une autre quelle importance ? Ce que tu n'as pas supporté c'est de le voir poser ses mains sur une fille ! Tu as perdu ton sang-froid non pas parce que je suis ton amie, mais parce que tu l'aimes, dit-elle sans cesser de fixer les émeraudes vacillantes d'Harry. » Le Gryffondor rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et ne su quoi répondre. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait vraiment réagi par jalousie ? Parce qu'il avait craint pendant une infime seconde que Malfoy soit attiré par une autre que lui ? Brusquement, comme si un éclair s'était abattu sur sa tête brune, il réalisa entièrement ce que venait de dire Hermione. Et il se retrouva dans une situation, avec un air de déjà-vu. « Que... Comment... tu... toi... savoir... que... toi... comment... » « Tu l'aimes, je le sais. Tu ne peux rien me cacher. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens quand tu es près de lui ? De la haine ? » 

Harry était bouche bée. Hermione était indubitablement la meilleure dans son domaine. Elle arriverait à trouver de l'or même sous une montagne de boue et de roches. Et son intelligence, bien qu'Harry y soit habitué, le surprenait encore et toujours.

Vaincu, il soupira en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux défaits. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Rien.   
« N... Non, murmura le garçon. Chaque fois que je suis avec lui, je me sens vulnérable. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut tout me faire. C'est comme si une nuée de papillons voletait dans mon ventre. Je suis pris de vertige à chaque fois qu'il pose son regard sur moi, je fonds littéralement quand il sourit, et dès qu'il s'approche, mon cœur s'accélère et je m'étourdis. » « C'est bien ce que je disais, affirma Hermione dont la tendresse et la douceur de la voix d'Harry avaient fini de calmer, tu es amoureux de lui, conclut-elle triomphante. » « Je... commençai Harry mais Hermione persuadée qu'il allait répondre négativement repris la parole. » « Tu n'es jamais encore tombée amoureux, comment peux-tu le savoir ? La seule chose pour laquelle tu damnerais ton âme, c'est la ciel quand tu es sur ton balai. Et quand on y regarde de plus près, le vent qui caresse ta peau ne fait pas le même effet que deux mains fermes, ironisa-t-elle. » « Tu n'es qu'une peste, lança Harry en souriant ». « Alors tu es vraiment amoureux de Malfoy ? » « Oui, avoua Harry en rougissant. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais encore aimé... » « Félicitation... je savais que tu finirais par trouver la bonne personne, bien que je n'aurais jamais songé à Malfoy, je l'avoue... Mais, je suis heureuse si tu es heureux... » Hermione sourit et le pris dans ses bras. Puis, elle sentit Harry se tendre et elle desserra quelque peu son étreinte. « Mione... P... Pourquoi tu es ici ? » « Si je suis venue dans la chambre de Malfoy, répondit-elle, ce n'était pas pour fricoter avec lui... C'était parce qu'il me l'avait demandé. ((2)) » « Mais... Pour... pourquoi ? » « Parce qu'il est amoureux de toi, imbécile, répliqua-t-elle comme si ça coulait de source. »   
Harry cru que ses jambes allaient s'écrouler sous le poids de l'aveu. Alors, Mal... Drago ((3)) avait des sentiments pour lui. Il était amoureux de lui. Non, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, Harry connaissant Hermione, il ne pouvait que donner fois en ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Une drôle de sensation le prit alors à l'estomac et il comprit qu'il se sentait heureux. Oui, heureux... Encore sous le coup de la surprise, il s'effondra à genoux, les mains posées en avant, comme s'il vénérait Hermione. La jeune fille aurait pu rire de la situation, mais, l'atmosphère était tendue, et elle craignait qu'un mot de plus de sa part ne tue définitivement son ami. Elle s'agenouilla alors face à lui, lui prit le menton l'obligeant à croiser son regard et attendit patiemment qu'Harry reprenne un peu ses esprits. 

« Alors comme ça Drago Malfoy t'a confié à toi, qu'il était amoureux de moi, ironisa Harry dans un souffle. »

« Non, répondit Hermione en souriant, il n'en pas vraiment eut le temps. Mais ces métaphores assez mal choisies sans parler des euphémismes assez hilarants qu'il employait mon mis la puce à l'oreille, j'ai définitivement compris qu'il était amoureux quand il a commencé à bafouiller et à rougir. »

« Malfoy ? Bafouiller ? C'est assez incroyable... »

« Je sais. Ensuite, je me suis demandé de qui et je me suis aperçue que s'il m'en parlait, c'est que ça avait forcément un rapport avec Ron, moi ou toi. Et vu que ces questions ne portaient que sur mon petit frère à lunette et bien j'en ai aisément déduit que la personne dont il est amoureux, ce n'est ni moi, ni mon rouquin, mais toi, Harry. »

« N'empêche... je me demande quand même pourquoi il est venu t'en parler à toi ? »

« Ça ma surprise aussi... Mais je pense qu'il voulait me demander de l'aider, parce qu'il a souligné que même si c'était quelque chose qui le répugnait au plus haut point, il ne pouvait pas y couper. Il avait l'air vraiment déterminé... »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher une méga banane sur son visage encore rougit par l'émotion, et il se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione. Ils tombèrent à la renverse et après quelques secondes d'étonnement, partirent tous les deux d'un fou rire rare et étrangement relaxant.

« Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, lança Hermione alors qu'Harry l'accompagnait à l'infirmerie. »

« Oui... »

Au moment où la jeune brune pénétra dans la salle, Harry la retint et lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Dis-moi, j'ai bien entendu, tout à l'heure ? Tu as bien dit « Mon rouquin » ?

Ce fut au tour de son amie, de passer par divers tons de rouge et elle déglutit très embarrassée.

« Je... Tu as dû rêver, se contenta-t-elle de répondre un peu sèchement avant de tourner les talons. »

Harry sourit de plus belle et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il songea que rien ne pourrait aller mieux.

Drago était amoureux de lui et Hermione pardonnerait à Ron même si cela devait prendre des siècles.

À suivre...

KKK : Voilà je pense que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, et je ne sais toujours pas si je vais mettre un Lemon ou un Lime...

Drago : Ce serait bien un Lemon...

KKK : Nan... j'ai pas envie... Zavez été méchants avec moi tout à l'heure...

Harry : Quoi ! Mais on t'a défendu...

KKK : Oué, oué... Mais bon c'était surtout par intérêt ! ----

Drago : Mais nan... C'est parce qu'on t'aime...

KKK : Oui et moi je suis le Pape !

Drago : C'est qui le Pape ? Ô.o...

Harry : Euh... je t'expliquerais un de ces jours mamours...

KKK : Alors Lime ou lemon ? néhéhé... on verra bien de quelle humeur je serais

Drago : Remarque je n'ai rien à craindre puisqu'elle adore écrire des lemons

KKK : C'est ce que tu crois p'tit père...

Drago : Comment je dois le prendre ?

KKK : Comme tu veux, j'm'en fous .

((1)) : Juju : Oué... si on veut... il lui jamais dit qu'il l'aimait...

KKK : Tu as raison... il s'est juste jeter sur Harry... deux fois

((2)) : Juju : Fricoté ? Nan mais c'est vraiment Hermimi qui parle comme ça ? Ô.o

KKK : Bah, quand on voit sa robe de sorcière déchirée on peut la comprendre

((3)) : Juju : C'est fou ça... Quand il est content, il l'appelle Drago et quand il se fâche c'est Malfoy...

KKK : Toute façon le jour où il sera constant...


	8. Chapter 8

Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Auteuse : KKK : Le pacte de la colombe blanche...

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, légèrement OOC, lime ou lemon (je ne sais pas encore)

Couple : Mon couple favori... on ne sort pas des sentiers battus

Disclaimer : Heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin vu qu'ils sont passé par chez moi, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fic... Kavan est à moi par contre

Note : Hum... Ça m'arrive souvent de faire ça : j'ai relu un roman que j'ai écrit (et toujours pas fini d'ailleurs) et comme pour Gundam, j'ai pensé à mes deux chiris ... En fait mes propres persos ressemblent beaucoup dès le dépars à Harry et Drago, bien que le contexte soit totalement mais totalement différent.

Le pacte de la colombe blanche 7

Ça faisait une demi-heure maintenant qu'Harry était à la recherche de Drago. Le jeune Serpentard ne se trouvait nulle part.

Harry avait même poussé la recherche jusqu'à aller demandé à d'autres Serpentard s'ils n'avaient pas vu Malfoy, mais ces derniers, sans changer leur habitude, l'avaient envoyé balader sans prendre de gants. ((1))

Harry commençait à désespérer.

Drago cherchait-il à le fuir ? Probablement... après ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre, le Gryffondor ne comprenait que trop bien ce que pouvait ressentir Malfoy. Bien sûr contrairement à Ron, Harry n'avait pas explicité ses sentiments, et son dégoût à la vue des mains de Drago sur les épaules d'Hermione, mais le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avait été suffisamment emprunt de colère et de haine, pour refroidir n'importe qui. Et il avait même eu l'intention de le frapper. Comment avait-il pu se méprendre autant ?

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et son estomac se tordre, comme s'il était à la veille du plus important match de Quidditch de sa vie.

Il posa une main sur son torse, et s'adossa au mur, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Hum... Le sortilège _Doloris_ n'est rien comparé à la culpabilité, songea-t-il mi-amusé, mi-attristé. »

Quelque chose le traversa soudain, de part en part de son corps, et il reconnut ce sentiment. Sentiment, qu'il avait maints et maintes fois expérimentés... La peur.

Pas celle de mourir, mais celle de perdre un être cher. Il avait peur soudain, que les sentiments de Drago à son égard n'aient changé. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, et il se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol, sans se préoccuper des regards étonnées que lui lançaient les autres élèves. Rien n'importait à ce moment, que la peur de voir ce lien si mince, si fragile qu'il avait tissé avec Drago se briser.

Tout à coup il sursauta, une main venant de se poser sans douceur sur son épaule. « Drago ! » Harry tourna si vite la tête, qu'il évita de justesse un torticolis.

Son cœur s'arrêta quelques instants, mais repris bien vite son rythme normal quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Drago, mais Ron qui l'avait ainsi interpellé.

Déçut, il baissa les yeux en massant un peu sa nuque. Ron s'accroupit près de lui, sans lâcher son épaule.

« Harry ? »

« Je vais bien Ron, répondit-il. Hermione aussi, elle est à l'infirmerie. »

« Je sais, je viens d'aller la voir. »

Ron retint- un léger gémissement de douleur et c'est le moment que choisit Harry pour tourner la tête. Il observa un peu mieux le rouquin et il écarquilla les yeux de surprises et d'amusement.

Une légère rougeur entourait l'œil droit de Ron, ce qui présageait un superbe mais non des moindres, coquard pour le lendemain. Les lèvres du brun s'élargirent en un sourire moqueur et Ron fronça les sourcils, gêné et honteux.

« Je vois ça, dit Harry. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une telle droite, se plaignit Ron en massant son œil. Enfin si, se reprit-il en se souvenant du coup de poing que la jeune fille avait donné à Malfoy en troisième année pour l'envoyer valser. »

« Au moins ça prouve qu'elle t'aime bien... ((2)) »

« Je sais, approuva Ron. Elle ne me pardonnera peut-être pas tout de suite, mais je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas résister bien longtemps à mon charme ravageur. »

Harry voulut rire, mais le visage de Ron s'assombrit.

« Ron ? »

« Harry... n'en veut pas à Mione s'il te plaît, mais... mais elle m'a tout dit. »

« Dit quoi, demanda Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

« Et bien... pour Malfoy et... et toi, bredouilla le rouquin sans oser croiser le regard lourd de sens d'Harry. ((3)) »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors... Harry comment as-tu pu, lui reprocha Ron. Bon sang, mais c'est Malfoy ! »

« Je sais, soupira lacement le brun. Mais, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore... »

« Oui ben mon vieux, ton cœur est un drôle de phénomène si tu veux mon avis ! »

« Écoutes Ron, si tu es venu pour me faire la morale ou bien m'enguirlander sur mes goûts affectifs et bien je préfère te prévenir tout de suite que... »

« C'est inutile, oui je sais ! Je te connais Harry. Tu es aussi têtu qu'une mule ! Mais tu as le droit d'être heureux, ajouta Ron en souriant. »

« Il y a une semaine, je t'aurais probablement pendu par les pieds jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves un semblant d'esprit, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je sais ce que ça fait de souffrir par amour et... et si ton bonheur s'appelle Malfoy et bien je n'ai plus qu'à m'y résoudre n'est-ce pas ? Toi tu aimes un Serpentard plus vicieux qu'un véritable serpent et énervant à souhait et moi j'aime une intellectuelle presque plus forte qu'Hagrid... C'est dire. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit Ron qui lui parle de cette manière. Ron qui se laissait toujours emporter par ses sentiments et qui réfléchissait après.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Harry et il posa une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule de son ami. Il supposait que son ami avait dû se laisser aller devant Hermione et qu'elle avait dû trouver un moyen radical pour faire entendre raison à Ron.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Quoi ? Le bleu autour de mon œil ne te suffit pas ? »

« Mais non imbécile, je parle de ma... relation avec Drago. »

« Oh ! Moui... Mais surtout n'espère jamais que je l'appelle par son prénom ! Ce satané Malfoy en serait trop content ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas... »

Harry et Ron rirent de bon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les surprenne.

« Et bien et bien leur lança le Professeur de DCFM en souriant, que faites-vous tous les deux assis en plein milieu du couloir ? »

« Euh... nous discutions, répondit Harry en se levant, suivit de près par Ron. »

« Bien, alors puisque vous êtes là, j'aurais une requête pour vous. »

« Une requête ? »

« Oui, Monsieur Weasley, répondit Kavan en sortant de sa poche une petite boule de poils blanche. »

« Miow... »

« Mais... C'est chaton, s'exclama Harry en arrondissant les yeux. »

« Chaton, répéta Ron perplexe. Je ne savais que tu avais un chat, ajouta Ron dubitatif. »

« Ce n'est pas le mien, répondit Harry. »

« Cette adorable bestiole s'appelle donc « Chaton », fit Kavan en caressant l'animal et sans pouvoir dissimuler un sourire moqueur. »

L'animal ne sembla pas apprécier la plaisanterie, et griffa le professeur avant de se jeter sur l'épaule d'Harry à laquelle il s'accrocha pour ne pas tomber. Harry, sursauta, mais porta bien vite ses mains sur le chat avant de le caresser doucement.

Notre petite chatte ronronna de plaisir, non sans lancer un regard noir à Kavan, qui décidemment s'amusait de plus en plus.

« Et bien Monsieur Potter, dit-il, je constate que « Chaton » vous préfère à moi, donc je vous serrais gré de rapporter cet animal à son propriétaire quel qu'il soit. »

« Bien Professeur acquiesça Harry. »

« Quant à vous Monsieur Weasley, je crois bien que Mademoiselle Granger vous cherche. Je l'ai croisée alors qu'elle sortait de l'infirmerie et elle pestait contre vous. »

« Oh... euh... balbutia Ron en frissonnant. Euh... merci Professeur mais... Zut ! Je viens d'oublier que je devais me rendre à la bibliothèque, lança-t-il avant de s'enfuir. »

« Il a l'air un peu poltron ton ami, se moqua Kavan. »

« Face à une Hermione en colère, qui ne le serait pas, répondit Harry en souriant. »

« Bien, moi j'ai encore des copies à corriger pour demain, déclara le professer avant de s'éloigner. Je compte sur toi mon garçon, pour rapporter le chat à son propriétaire. »

Harry voulut demander à Kavan où il avait trouvé le chat, mais ce dernier, c'était déjà éclipsé.

« Je me demande comment tu as pu sortir de la chambre de Drago, murmura Harry à l'animal avant de diriger ses pas vers sa chambre. »

Miow...

Harry ouvrit la porte, et posa l'animal à terre.

« Je te laisse ici, pendant que je retourne chercher ton propriétaire, dit-il. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, le surpris soudain une voix grave. »

Harry, cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre et fit volte face. Malfoy était assis sur le lit du brun et croisait les jambes.

Il avait ôté sa robe de sorcier, qui dormait sur un fauteuil, défait sa cravate qui reposait près de sa robe, et enlevé quelques boutons de sa chemise blanche dévoilant ses clavicules.

Harry s'apercevant qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, la referma précipitamment, et déglutit.

Le visage de Malfoy ne montrait rien comme à son habitude. Impénétrable et pourtant si séduisant.

« Qu'attends-tu pour fermer cette porte, lança sèchement Drago. »

Harry sursauta, mais s'exécuta. Manifestement, Drago n'allait pas lui sauter dessus en lui criant son amour comme l'avait secrètement espéré Harry. Après tout c'était mérité non ?

Une fois fait, il ne put se retourner pour affronter le regard de Drago. Il paniquait complètement. Il avait tellement peur que Drago ne le rejette... Harry posa son front sur le bois dur de la porte et soupira.

Il avait imaginé tout ce qu'il pourrait dire à Drago une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, mais là son esprit était vide. C'était le néant, et Harry avait beau se torturer le cerveau rien ne sortait.

Soudain, il sentit deux bras puissant, envelopper sa taille et une tête se poser contre son épaule. Harry n'osa plus respirer, ni même faire un mouvement, craignant de perdre cette agréable source de chaleur.

Drago venait de tendrement l'enlacer ce qui suffisait largement à son bonheur dans la situation actuelle.

Harry ferma les yeux afin de mieux ressentir cette douce pression sur ses flancs et contre son dos.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Harry au bout d'un moment. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit Malfoy. »

« Mais... »

« Tais-toi Potter, intima Drago. »

Harry ferma sa bouche et sentit la tête de Malfoy quitter son épaule pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud du blond se balader sur sa nuque et ses mains caresser son torse.

Drago en avait envie. Il voulait dès maintenant sentir le corps d'Harry, le posséder, le faire sien... Harry en avait tout autant envie, mais il devait d'abord clarifier les choses.

« Drago... gémit Harry. S'il te plaît écoutes-moi... »

« T'écouter pour t'entendre dire quoi, demanda sèchement le Serpentard. »

« Que je t'aime, répondit Harry dans un souffle. »

Les caresses cessèrent aussitôt et le Gryffondor sentit son vis-à-vis, se tendre sous l'aveu.

Il n'osa pas se retourner.

« Répète-le, lança Drago. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Encore ! »

« Je t'aime. »

« Encore ! »

« Je t'aime, répéta docilement Harry autant de fois que le voulait Drago. »

Puis le silence retomba soudain, ne se laissant troubler que par le bruit de deux respirations irrégulières.

Drago saisi brusquement Harry par la taille et le força à affronter son regard acier. Puis il approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent, sans quitter Harry des yeux et il murmura :

« Encore. ((4)) »

« Je t'aime Drago, répéta Harry. »

Harry vit les lèvres du blond s'étirer en un magnifique sourire.

Drago était heureux.

Vu la manière dont il avait réagi en le voyant poser ses mains sur Hermione, il s'était dit qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais ressentir ce que lui éprouvait. Le regard dur et haineux d'Harry, ses poings serrés le long de ses flancs, et sa démarche tendue, avait fini de convaincre Drago qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas... mais qu'il le désirait simplement.

Rien qu'un pur désir charnel.

Juste se faire une partie de jambe en l'air, sans aller plus avant dans leur relation.

Cette constatation lui avait brisé le cœur... Mais, il aimait tant ce brun capricieux qu'il était près à s'offrir entièrement à lui. Sans condition, sans restriction... Sans amour, mis à part le sien.

Et puis, c'était-il dit, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait prendre ma virginité.

Et là, alors qu'il allait se donner, Harry lui a avoué son amour. Potter venait de lui dire « Je t'aime »... à plusieurs reprises mais sans jamais croiser son regard.

Drago voulait être sûr... Il voulait pouvoir lire dans les yeux d'Harry que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun rapport avec une quelconque plaisanterie malsaine... Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'Harry lui avoue en face, ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Et il l'avait fait. Deux joyaux d'un vert étincelant c'étaient accrochés à son regard, le suppliant silencieusement d'y croire. D'y croire comme il n'avait jamais cru auparavant, de goûter à cette sincérité aussi pure que du cristal et aussi belle que l'amour.

Soudain, le blond sentit deux mains fermes se poser sur ses fesses et l'attirer en avant. Il n'eut pas le temps de broncher, qu'une bouche humide et douce se posa avec impatience sur la sienne.

Harry venait de l'embrasser. Un baiser chargé d'électricité et de tendresse tout à la fois. C'était délicieux...

Petit à petit, Harry sentit Drago se laisser aller, dans ses bras. Les lèvres de son futur amant s'entrouvrirent, et il n'eut pas besoin d'une seconde invitation pour s'y engouffrer.

Lorsque sa langue rencontra celle du Serpentard, il se sentit disparaître comme emporté par une soudaine rafale de vent. Harry sentait le désir de Drago grandir contre lui et attiser une flamme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien en son sein. Quand, il approfondit davantage son baiser, laissant sa langue aller au plus profond qu'elle put, il gémit sentant naître une douleur délicieuse en son bas-ventre. Les doigts fiévreux, Drago s'agrippa plus étroitement à lui.

Puis, la respiration d'Harry se fit plus rapide. Gêné que son émoi fût si visible il tenta d'éloigner ses hanches de celle du blond, qui comprenant son geste se pressa avec plus de détermination contre ce corps désirable et désiré. Alors Harry, l'étreignant plus fougueusement, fit courir sur sa gorge des baisers brûlant, auxquelles Malfoy s'abandonna tête renversée, les mains accrochées à ses épaules.

« Je t'aime Harry, gémit-il. Oh ! Oui, je t'aime... »

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et quand son blondinet poussa un soupir rauque de contentement, il fit courir ses doigts sensuellement le long de son dos jusqu'à la courbe de ses fesses, qu'il pétrit sans aucune retenue. Les mots, contenance et pudeur, ne signifiaient plus rien à présent... L'afflux d'hormones étant trop fulgurant.

Alors qu'il fouillait la bouche du Serpentard, Harry le conduisit jusqu'à son lit où il l'allongea pour lui faire passionnément l'amour jusqu'au matin.

Dans un recoin de la chambre, un petit chaton blanc au regard de braise, observait la scène avec le plus grand sourire du monde... ((5))

Épilogue :

C'était la fin de la semaine. Un événement impatiemment attendu par la majorité des élèves de Poudlard, car la fin de cette journée marquait également la fin du fichu « Pacte de la colombe blanche ». Chacun allait enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Du moins, nous parlons ici, de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas tombés amoureux en un laps de temps aussi court.

Harry et Drago allongés dans l'herbe finissaient de s'embrasser, à l'ombre d'un peuplier, sous le regard ahuris de quelques élèves venu dans le jardin profiter du beau temps.

C'était la première fois qu'ils affichaient ainsi leur amour. Un peu avant, Harry avait montré quelques craintes quand à la fin de cette semaine. Il avait peur que Drago ne lui montre plus aucun intérêt une fois de retour dans leur maison respective, sans cette porte magique qui lui permettait d'accéder à n'importe quel moment à la chambre de son aimé.

Mais Drago, après l'avoir taquiné dans les règles de l'art (on ne changera jamais un véritable Serpentard), lui avait donné un fougueux baiser pour apaiser ses craintes.

Un long et passionné baiser en public. Harry ne se sentait plus de joie... son bonheur était infini.

« Et maintenant, murmura Drago en éloignant ses lèvres de celles du brun, toujours aussi peur de perdre ma formidable personne ? »

« Dragooooo, répondit Harry dans un souffle. »

« Quoi, demanda innocemment ce dernier. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, amour... Moi aussi... »

« Regarde-les, se moqua Drago en levant les yeux. Ils affichent tous une tête de poisson qu'on vient de sortir de l'eau. ((6)) »

« Je crois que la nouvelle va faire le tour du château en moins de deux. »

« Alors là Harry tu ne crois pas si bien dire, lança soudain une voix amusée. »

Le couple sursauta et tourna la tête d'un même mouvement, pour voir un trio maléfique sourire de toutes ses dents.

Et sans crier gare un flash sortit de nulle part et paralysa quelques instants le brun et le blond.

« Whoua, s'extasia Colin. Ce sera le scoop de l'année ! »

« En effet, approuva Fred avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête. »

« Alors, demanda Gorge, c'est pour quand le mariage ? »

« Gorge, le réprimanda sévèrement Harry en rougissant. »

« Tirez-vous, gronda Drago tout aussi rouge, vous polluez notre espace. »

Mais loin de se soucier des protestations du couple, les deux frères continuèrent.

« Je vois d'ici, le titre de la Gazette, repris Fred en gesticulant, « Harry Potter le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-qui-survi-toujours et le Grand Drago Lucius Malfoy fils de l'ancien mangemort trouvent un nouveau moyen de faire la paix » ! Sacré terrain d'entente n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense qu'une certaine Rita va exploser de joie, ajouta Gorge en riant. »

« Ah ! Non, protesta Colin, c'est moi qui aura l'exclusivité de l'interview, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Fichez-nous la paix, lança brusquement le dénommé. »

« Ah mais il ne fallait pas vous afficher en public, répliqua Gorge. »

Drago se fixait de plus en plus sur le sortilège _Doloris_, quand Hermione et Ron arrivèrent.

« Fred, Gorge, Colin laissez-les donc en paix, intima Hermione les sourcils froncés. »

« Barrez-vous, poursuivit Ron. »

« Ouh, v'la les mousquetaires, les pièces manquantes au joli duo que nous avons sous les yeux, lança Fred en riant. »

« C'est peu de le dire, rétorqua Hermione un poing levé. »

« Euh... Je crois mes très chers frères qu'il vaut mieux opté pour une retraite stratégique, fit Gorge en tirant ses « frères » et avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. »

« Depuis que tu m'as mis ce coquard, ils ont tous peur de toi, railla Ron. »

« Moui... J'en suis d'ailleurs assez fière, répondit Hermione un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. »

« Merci Mione, dit Harry reconnaissant. »

« Mais de rien. »

« Ce sont plutôt eux qui devraient te remercier, lança Drago en rangeant discrètement sa baguette, tu viens probablement de leur sauver la vie. »

« Ou de leur éviter un sort pire que la mort, ajouta Ron en apercevant le geste du blond. »

« Que veux-tu Weasley on ne change pas un Malfoy, répliqua ce dernier un sourire en coin. »

« Au fait, Malfoy, demanda Hermione, où est passé ton petit chat ? »

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Il s'est enfui. »

« Elle va me manquer, ajouta Harry. Mais ne t'inquiète pas amour, je suis certain qu'elle se porte bien. »

« Je l'espère... »

« Avec toi pour maître Malfoy, je comprends qu'elle se soit tirée, lança Ron. »

« Ron, le réprimanda sévèrement Hermione. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est bon de voir que certaines choses ne changeront pas, déclara Drago en souriant franchement. »

« Ennemis pour la vie, demanda Ron en souriant à son tour. »

« Ennemis pour la vie Weasley, alloua Drago. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, avant qu'Harry ne prenne à nouveau les lèvres du blondinet sous le regard attendri d'Hermione et celui un peu plus controversé de Ron, qui rougit brusquement.

Tout le monde pu voir, ce qu'Harry et Drago bien trop occupés à ce moment-là, ne purent remarquer.

Hermione venait de discrètement saisir la main de « Son rouquin » et la serrait tendrement.

Un peu plus haut, dans une tour du château, un certain Professeur discutait tranquillement avec une certaine petite chatte en observant la scène plus que touchante.

« Je suis ému, dit Kavan en posant une main sur son cœur. »

« Moi également agréa le chaton. »

« Tu vas leur manquer, je crois. »

« Ils se passeront bien de moi j'en suis certaine. Et puis, maintenant qu'ils sont enfin ensemble, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. »

« Notre travail a finalement porté ses fruits, n'est-ce pas « Chaton » ? »

« Je m'appelle Odyssée, rectifia sèchement l'animal. »

« Je sais, je sais, mais « Chaton » je trouve que ça te donne un certain charme, amour... »

« Ah oui ? »

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, le petit chaton se métamorphosa en une splendide jeune femme au regard de braise et à la chevelure d'un blanc presque métallique qui cascadait le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches étroites. ((7))

Kavan observa la scène en sourcillant, tandis que la jeune femme s'approchait tranquillement de lui d'un pas chaloupé et sensuel.

Elle passa ses bras fins autour du coup du Professeur caressant ses cheveux blonds platine et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Un certain charme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kavan sourit au sous-entendu que lui et lui seul pouvait comprendre et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de son aimée.

« Finalement, je crois que ce sont tes hanches qui te donne le plus de charmes, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser. »

Un peu plus tard, ils dessoudèrent leurs lèvres et se remirent à la contemplation de leurs adolescents préférés, pour ne pas dire espionnage. Art dans lequel ils excellaient.

« N'empêche, j'ai bien cru ne jamais y arriver, dit Odyssée. »

« Moui, approuva Kavan. Ces deux-là ont été particulièrement difficiles à mettre ensemble. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu simplement pas utilisé une de tes flèches, amour ? Comme tu le fais toujours !

Ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon, et puis le coup de foudre pour ces deux-là, je ne pense pas que ç'aurait été une très bonne idée. Ils ont un esprit beaucoup plus compliqué que la plupart des humains. M'enfin je ne suis pas peu fier du travail que j'ai fait ! »

« Du travail que TU as fait ? Excuse-moi, mais c'est quand même moi qui aie passé des jours entiers dans la chambre du jeune Malfoy ! C'est encore moi qui ai insinué le rêve érotique dans ses pensées, et toujours moi, qui leur a donné leur première occasion de s'embrasser, et enfin moi, qui a mis l'araignée dans la chambre de Drago. »

« Je sais, amour, soupira Kavan. Mais c'est quand même moi, qui aie parlé avec Harry, lui faisant par là même avouer ses sentiments pour le blondinet, c'est aussi moi qui ai envoyé le cognard pendant l'entraînement, et c'est moi qui ai fait comprendre au jeune Malfoy qu'Harry était gay ! »

« Tu n'en étais même pas certain à ce moment, protesta la jeune femme. Ce n'était qu'une banale conversation de couloirs entre adolescents. »

« Hum... C'est vrai, mais j'ai vu juste, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es définitivement l'homme le plus énervant que je connaisse, lança-t-elle en roulant des yeux. »

« Mais c'est pour cette raison, que tu m'as épousé, n'est-ce pas « Chaton » ? »

« Oh toi... »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Kavan lui vola un baiser exquis et passionné.

« Je crois que j'adore ton nouveau surnom ma douce, dit Kavan à la fin du baiser. Chaton, c'est à croquer ! »

«Le plus mauvais slogan de la terre, mais il est toujours mieux le tiens, soupira Odyssée vaincue. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre « Cupidon » ? ((8)) »

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire et pour toute réponse reprit les lèvres de son époux.

« Au fait, comptes-tu remplacer le balai d'Harry ? Parce que sans ton cognard, il serait encore en bon état, demanda Odyssée. »

« Je m'en suis occupé ma douce, répondit Kavan alias Cupidon. Il le recevra dès demain. »

FIN

KKK : FIN FIN FIN... enfin...

Drago et Harry : Et ben, nous allons te manquer, on dirait ----

KKK : Oh ! Pov'de mes deux choux... De toute façon, il y aura probablement un autre fic avec vous... J'ai plein d'idées...

Drago et Harry : Brrrrrr...

Kavan : J'en suis ravi, et j'espère en faire partie

KKK : Tu peux compter dessus Cupipi d'amour

Kavan : C'est Cupidon ! Cupidon !

KKK : M'en fou Cupipi

Drago : Dis donc K, il est passé où mon lemon ? è.é

KKK : euh... à la poubelle, je crois paske j'avais pas envie d'écrire une scène de cul.

Drago : Tu es vraiment cruel TTTT

KKK : Rohhh ! Obsédé va !

Drago : Et fier fe l'être V.V

KKK : C'est Harry qui doit être contant ne ? w

Harry : ... No comment... .

KKK : XDD

((1)) : Juju : Et il s'attendait à quoi ? Franchement...

KKK : On dit que l'amour, ça donne des ailes... et de la bêtise

((2)) : Juju : Et bah moi je n'aimerais pas que mon chéri me prouve son amour comme ça...

KKK : Encore faut-il que tu en trouves un

((3)) : Juju : Ouh ! La cafeteuse !

KKK : No comment ...

((4)) : Juju : è.é... Il est sourd ou quoi le Malfoy là !

KKK : C'est agréable de s'entendre dire « Je t'aime » non ?

((5)) : Juju : C'est ce qui s'appelle du voyeurisme !

KKK : En effet mais avoue que t'aurais bien aimé être à sa place ne ?

Juju : Urusei !

KKK : Pourquoi je la fermerais d'abord ? V.V

((6)) : Juju : O.O...

KKK : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Drago

((7)) : Juju : Je savais qu'il n'était pas net le chaton ! Quand je vous le disais !

KKK : Tu es perspicace... .

((8)) : Juju : Cupidon ! O.o... Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

KKK : Avoue quand même que tu ne t'y attendais pas !

Juju : Non en effet... y pourrait pas faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Kavan alias Cupidon : Avec ta tête, il me faudrait toute une réserve de flèches...

Juju : è.é... Indignée

KKK : o morte de rie

Voilà, encore une fic qui ce fini bien J'espère que vous aurez aimé...

J'avoue que, vers la fin, je me suis complètement laissée aller mais bon... C'est tout moua ça

Et puis j'avoue aussi que c'est ma première fic longue... je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi long, surtout que je n'aime pas faire traîner les choses en longueur... mais bon faut croire que j'étais inspirée

Bon ou mauvais TTTT : Review please...


End file.
